Cuando no es como debiera ser
by Luna de Hiel
Summary: Él era un profesor decente, frío, recto y comprometido. Ella una joven normal, responsable y educada ¿No era así? ¿O era Naruto un patán mujeriego y Hinata una perfecta cualquiera? ¿Y qué son Kiba o Sasuke? ¿O Ino y Sakura? ¿Quién tiene una relación normal aquí? A penas podían con sus propios amigos ¿Podrían soportar lo mismo entre ellos? UA -Ligera situación explícita Cap.4-
1. Confesar No confesar

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Quisiera aclarar que he estado puliendo los capítulos por los molestos errores de ortografía con la que la escribí inicialmente. La verdad es que espero que no se me pasen, pero si alguien los nota ¡Por favor avíseme! Gracias.

 **Cuando no es como debiera ser**

 **Cap. 1**

 _ **Confesar**_ _ **/ No confesar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Verano 2015_

 _ **.**_

Su visión se concentra en el suelo, comenzando a difuminarse. Ha visto la primer mala señal y no ha podido resistir la vergüenza. Las mejillas comienzan a arderle y siente su cuerpo convertirse en piedra.

Lo miró cruzar los brazos con solemnidad, casi estricto. Aun sentado en el escritorio, frente a ella, no logra ni acercarse a su altura. Los libros en su pecho crujen por la presión en sus brazos. Sus ojos dejan de enfocar bien cuando escucha el suspiro masculino resoplar, casi con fastidio, su visión se nubla y sabe que está a punto de romper en llanto.

- _Soy tu profesor, Hinata_ \- Comienza él despacio - _No sé qué respuesta esperas. Pero no seré tu capricho_.

El corazón de la chica se oprime. Su respiración se acelera y no puede levantar el rostro. Aunque desea hacerlo. Ella sabe que esa será la última vez que pueda mirarlo a la cara. O tan de cerca, quizá, sin que él le responda con desagrado o repulsión.

 _Estúpida-_ Se repite mentalmente.

Sabía perfectamente que esta era la única respuesta que habría podido recibir, y aun así se había arriesgado a semejante locura. Si su padre se enterara de esto la desheredaría de inmediato. Si Kiba hubiera sabido, sin duda la habría detenido.

Qué falta le hacía ahora.

 _-Usted n-no ha ent-tendido...-_ Se sorprende así misma al volver intentar hablar, pero él no la deja terminar _._

 _-Y no me importa hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?_

Si, muy seguramente sería expulsada.

Pero lo único que la mente de Hinata podía analizar era que jamás podría acercarse tanto a él, no sin tratar de evitarlo a como diera lugar. Ahora que al fin había sido valiente, que ha roto más de un par de reglas morales y sociales, sus prioridades tenían que cambiar.

Lo pagaría. Estaba segura de eso. Pero intentaría llevarse un recuerdo que la ayudase a superar lo que viniera.

El resonar de tacones en el corredor la hace decidirse y tomar la valentía. Así que da un paso más; chocando con las rodillas de él, y se estira para acercar su rostro al de su profesor.

Pero no lo encuentra.

Abre los ojos y parpadea al ver el cuello de Naruto bastante cerca. Cayendo en cuenta que él se ha erguido; un sentado, alejándose del beso que ha intentado robarle.

La puerta del aula se abre y Hinata ahora si se arrepiente de absolutamente todo.

 _-Vaya, vaya… ¿Por esto me haces esperar tanto?_

Las piernas de Hinata tiemblan.

Vuelve a tocar el piso con los talones mientras intenta mantener un poco más la compostura. Pero reconoce la voz de Ino, la despampanante profesora de Deportes. Las lágrimas brotan sin su permiso haciéndola bajar nuevamente la mirada para esconder su rostro tras su largo cabello negro.

 _Aquella profesora_

Hinata aprieta aún más los libros sobre su pecho, intentando tranquilizar su corazón. Escucha un nuevo soplido y sabe que no es capaz de soportar más vergüenza, así que sale corriendo de ahí excusándose en voz baja.

El oxígeno se vuelve imposible de aspirar, la garganta le quema y las lágrimas le recorren el rostro enrojecido de pudor. Escucha sus propios pasos a lo largo de los pasillos.

 _¡Gracias al cielo que no quedaba nadie en la escuela!_

Había decidido esperar a que todos sus compañeros abandonaran el salón, y por suerte ella había tardado lo suficiente en aquella estúpida confesión como para que el resto de la escuela también lo hiciera.

Hinata atraviesa el patio a toda velocidad, pero entonces el sonido de su nombre llega hasta sus oídos en la voz que tanto había querido escuchar. Detiene en seco su marcha y al mirar hacia atrás se da cuenta del camino de libros que ha dejado en el patio. _¿Cómo llegaron al suelo?_ Estaba tan exhalada que no los sintió caer. Pero su pecho da un vuelco de alivio y vuelve sobre sus pasos, pisándolos.

Kiba la miraba preocupado desde el otro lado del patio.

 _\- Hinata ¿Estás bien…?_

Pero ella se ha estampado en él, y lo ha abrazado tan fuerte que casi caen los dos.

Los ojos castaños la recorren en busca de cualquier herida, pues la ve llorar como hacía tanto no recuerda, y él tiene la sensación de que _está herida_. Sus brazos la rodean respondiendo el gesto. Aunque discretamente él tantea tanto como puede, cerciorándose de que ella esté bien

 _-¿Estás bien? -_ Repite.

La espalda de la chica se agita tanto y sus suaves sollozos le llegan de pronto como una patada. Estaba claro que no lo estaba, aunque así pareciera. Al menos físicamente. Entonces la toma por los brazos para intentar apartarla de sí; pero de pronto el conjunto de voces que escucha tras de sí lo hacen suponer el porqué de su estado.

 _-¿Tendré que reportarlo por acoso, profesor Uzumaki?_

Las palabras en sí, le parecen bastante precisas.

El tono en el que su profesora de Deportes susurra es, obviamente, un coqueteo hacia su profesor. Ambos mayores se separa para pasar a cada lado de ellos y Kiba nota la mirada que la mujer le lanza a su amiga.

 _¿Acoso?_

La sangre del Inuzuka hierve.

 _-Cierra la boca, Ino._

Kiba los observa avanzar, sin que el profesor Naruto parezca notarlos ni por un momento.

Su corazón galopa de furia y sus puños se contraen sobre la espalda de su amiga. Entonces quiso alcanzarlo y preguntarle a él sobre el estado de su amiga. Gritarle y amenazarlo si hacía falta.

A sus diecisiete años, el Inuzuka era casi tan alto como su profesor de Literatura. _¡Vaya que agradecía el entrenamiento!_.

El Profesor Naruto era sólo unos seis u ocho centímetros más alto aún, y desde que Hinata le había hecho el primer comentario sobre lo bien que su profesor lucía en traje, había sabido que él tendría que intervenir tarde o temprano. Y con la Hyuga deshecha en llanto entre sus brazos se cuestiona la gravedad de la tardanza que tuvo.

 _Debió detenerla._

Hinata era la chica más dulce que él conocía, aún más que Hanabi. Y; aunque aun no sabía si una cosa provocaba la otra o sólo era una coincidencia triste, también era demasiado frágil. Él mismo se había arrepentido un par de veces de haberle hecho daño y le había prometido no permitir que alguien más la lastimara nuevamente.

Así que ahora sabía que la idea de entrar al equipo había sido de lo mejor. Si había alguien que podía defenderla _era él_. No dejaría que la diferencia de edades o el que fuese su superior lo detuviesen.

Si tenía que protegerla del profesor de Literatura, entonces lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Intenta dar un paso atrás para separarse de la chica, que poco a poco se ha tranquilizado. Pero no puede. Se da cuenta que ni siquiera puede moverse. El abrazo de la Hyuga prácticamente lo ha inmovilizado.

Una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios sin querer.

 _-¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte? -_ La mira esconder un momento más el rostro en su pecho y suspirar. Como si al fin hubiese terminado de llorar _-¿Quieres contarme?-_ Pero ella sacude suavemente la cabeza y él se detiene a pensar un momento _-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-_ Ella niega nuevamente, hipando quedito mientras se limpia las lágrimas del rostro con ambas manos. Kiba nota entonces que parece esperar a que continúe preguntando; pero él se rasca la nuca, dubitativo. Traga en seco. Mira a ambos lados para cerciorarse de estar solos y apenas recorre el rostro de su amiga con la punta de los dedos. Sonríe y murmura tan bajo como le es posible - _¿Quieres… **acompañarme** a casa?_

La Hyuga comienza a recolectar los libros del suelo. Como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta para accionar.

La ayuda pero no sin dejar de buscar su mirada, desesperado por escucharla. Le quita de las manos el resto y casi le arrebata la mochila.

Ella le entrega todo dócilmente y él lo acomoda en el hombro, junto a su morral.

Entonces Hinata suspira y susurra débilmente.

 _-Si por favor._

.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

.

 _Verano 2003_

.

Naruto no puede más que sentir un pinchazo de orgullo. Por un breve momento siente que apenas queda a la altura de aquella grandes ojos verdes de ella se abren de par en par, impresionada. Piensa con satisfacción como el elegante smoking que trae puesto; sin duda ha valido cada centavo.

La sonrisa en los labios pintados de rosa frambuesa le hacen sentir el corazón acelerarse dentro del pecho.

La figura de ella se delinea asombrosamente en aquel vestido violeta, que le entallaba el torso hasta las piernas. Después caían unos cuantos centímetros más de tela en una deliciosa cortina.

La presión del rubio sube hasta las nubes.

- _¡Lista!-_ Chilla la chica.

En seguida su respiración se acorta cuando la Haruno pega la espalda al filo de su puerta y se desliza de arriba a abajo, levantando una pierna.

Naruto traga cuando nota las zapatillas que descubre en sus pies.

- _¿Qué tal luzco?-_ Pregunta ella inocentemente mientras se muerde un nudillo.

A él le parece _todo_ menos inocente.

- _Luces… Como si fueran a pagarte **mucho** esta noche, pero no como si fueras a un baile escolar. Te lo aseguro._

La mandíbula de Naruto cae hasta el suelo y se gira para reprender a su amiga. Ella se ríe por lo bajo junto a Sasuke, quien simula contenerse.

Pero la reacción de pelirrosada no es la acostumbrada, para sorpresa de todos.

Los tacones de Sakura resuenan un par de veces cuando da un par de pequeños saltitos y luego se lanza al cuello del Uchiha. Tras trastabillar un momento el muchacho tiene que abrazarla para equilibrarse y no caer ambos.

El rubio trata de ayudar a sostenerlos, pero ella le manotea.

- _No interesa lo que pienses, Ino boba-_ Las manos de la ojiverde se acercan al rostro del Uchiha, pero este la detiene por los brazos. Manteniéndola alejada - _Lo que importa es que **mi** mejor amigo Naruto me ha conseguido una cita... ¡Con Sasuke!_

El ojiazul no tiene tiempo de procesar las palabras de la chica cuando un sopapo en la cabeza lo hace irse de frente, equilibrándose con los brazos para no caer.

- _Una cita con Sasuke-_ Repite furiosa la rubia, casi al oído del rubio. - _ **Su** mejor amigo Naruto le ha conseguido una cita con Sa-su-ke._

 _-¿Qué?_

El moreno parece recién comprender de lo que hablan, así que empuja a la de pelo rosa suavemente más lejos aún.

- _¡Estúpido Idiota!-_ Explota la Yamanaka.

- _Vamos, querido Sasuke-_ La Haruno enreda los brazos en el de él, más grande y fuerte. - _Dejemos que esta pareja de tortolos tenga intimidad. ¡Vayamos al baile!_

Los ojos confusos del Uchiha buscan los azules de Naruto en un intentando desesperado por comunicarse y entender. Pero Sasuke es arrastrado de inmediato hacia la otra acera de la calle, rumbo al baile de la escuela. Mientras que Ino comienza a caminar con enojo al otro. Hacia su casa.

Y la comunicación visual de ambos chicos se rompe.

Naruto duda por un instante. Luego se maldice e inicia la carrera para alcanzar a su amiga, quien parece echar lumbre por las orejas.

- _Vamos, Ino-_ El rubio la rebasa y gira para caminar de espaldas frente a ella - _Sabes que **tú** eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Eso no te puede molestar tanto!_

- _Eres un estúpido ególatra, Naruto-_ Suelta la rubia mientras Naruto intenta calmarla, con las manos como barrera para evitar ser herido - _¡Tú no eres su mejor amigo! ¡Imbécil! Ni siquiera le gustas-_ El Uzumaki mira hacia todos lados; nervioso, mientras su amiga patea el suelo con coraje - _Yo pacté contigo no intentar nada con él, por nuestra amistad. Intenté incluir a la chica de tus sueños._

Paran en seco y ella le fulmina con la mirada.

Las miradas azules se encuentran y Naruto se da cuenta que se siente incómodo. Así que traga nervioso. Los ojos de ella se ven; de alguna manera extraña, más obscuros de lo normal. Turbios.

- _¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?_ _¿Que la obligara a ir conmigo?-_ Se defiende. La muchacha da un paso a su derecha y la sigue - _¿Qué la forzara a escogerme a mí?_

Ella da otro paso al lado contrario y él vuelve a cerrarle el camino.

Entonces intenta empujarlo por el pecho, pero el cierra ambas manos sobre las muñecas de ella. Impidiéndole alejarse

 _-Por favor, Ino. Espera._

- _Si me lo preguntas a mí, lo que yo esperaba era que fueras leal... O al menos valiente y se lo confesaras-_ Ella jadea por el esfuerzo que le toma intentar zafarse de su agarre. - _Pero eres igual que todos: **Cobarde**. Me cambiaste por ella, a quien a penas y conoces ¿Ha valido la pena?_

- _Ino, escúchame-_ Pero no lo hace y se retuerce cuando él tira de sus brazos para acercarla aún más- _Deja de dramatizar, Ino. Por favor ¡Escúchame!_

- _Ella jamás se enamorará de ti._

La rubia da un tirón hacia atrás y va a dar contra la acera.

El vestido color turquesa que ella llevaba tan elegantemente arreglado se mancha de inmediato con el polvo y la humedad del suelo rocoso. Su bolso; que cargaba a penas sus laves y móvil, termina lejos de ella.

- _Lo siento_

Escucha la voz perpleja del Uzumaki.

El flequillo rubio desvanece su rostro en la obscuridad de la noche y Naruto se acerca acelerado para ayudarla. Pero ella se sacude de encima sus manos; dando un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás para poder levantarse sola.

Él queda de piedra, sin saber qué más hacer.

Ino mira el piso y al chico alternadamente. Hasta que divisa su bolso y lo recoge.

- _Lo siento._ El rubio da un par de pasos nuevamente pero entonces ella estira un brazo entre ambos con un pequeño llavero en el puño. Naruto se detiene en seco al reconocer el spray - _Lo siento-_ Repite sinceramente arrepentido.

- _Lo menos que podrías hacer es sentirlo._

Y aunque Naruto no puede mirarla bien; pues Ino ya está lejos de él, puede escuchar su voz quebrada.

Abre la boca para decir algo. Pero su amiga comienza a caminar a acelerar su paso, acomodando sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso. El corazón del chico late con fuerza. Da un paso en dirección de la chica cuando esta le grita otro par de insultos y luego siente en el rostro un pequeño pellizco.

Un sonido diminuto a metal llama su atención y sus ojos bajan al cemento obscuro, con incredulidad.

Un par de luces parpadean frente a él, cegándolo por completo. Pero entonces escucha el suave ronroneo de un motor y sube a la banqueta de un salto. El sonido de un claxon suena y Naruto hace un gesto de desinterés, intentando divisar el camino por el que ha ido su amiga.

Así que respira hondo, tranquilizándose.

Lo primero era encontrar el anillo de su madre. Aquel que la maravillosa amiga que tenía le había arrojado al rostro. Fastidiado, analiza con detenimiento el pavimento, tardando poco en encontrarlo. Por suerte para él, centellando bajo la luz de una lámpara.

Ya recuperado tiene que sentarse al filo de la banqueta, con las manos amasándose el cabello. Meditabundo. Tenía problemas en decidir lo que haría a continuación, pues no quería errar nuevamente, o peor, jugar en su propia contra. Pero no tenía la menor idea de a hacia donde decidirse a ir.

Tal vez aquello que Ino decía era lo mejor. Debía confesarle a Sakura lo que le provocaba. Lo que sentía por ella.

Aunque si alguien le hubiese avisado a Naruto las consecuencias de tomar aquella decisión justo aquella noche, sin duda alguna que haría caso.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Pues creo que la única aclaración, aunque me parezca un poco obvio, es la separación de tiempo.

Saludos.

Pan de azúcar para todos!


	2. La impaciencia y el desahogo

Naruto no es mío, ni sus personajes. No planeo lucrar con esta historia.

Les cuento rápidamente un poquitito sobre este Fanfic en forma de disculpa, pues no sé si lo estoy poniendo en el orden correcto.

Explico: Esta idea nació de un día en el que, literalmente, _flipaba_. Sólo atiné a escribir escenas; pero obvio mi mano no es tan rápida como mi mente, así que a veces se me iban las ideas y escribía lo siguiente para no perderlo. Así que si está un poco rápida (rara o confusa) mis más sinceras disculpas.

Ojalá la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola.

Añadido a esto, aclaro que todos los capítulos han sido _pulidos_ por todas las faltas de ortografía.

 **Cuando no es como debiera ser**

 **Cap. 2**

 _ **La impaciencia y el desahogo.**_

.

 _Verano 2003_

.

 _Vrrrp Vrrrrrp Vrrrp_

Llamada entrante: _Sakura_.

Naruto despierta sobresaltado por el sonido de la vibración sobre la mesa de noche.

Potencializado por la resaca.

Mira; aun entre dormido y mareado, la pantalla del móvil tililando el nombre de la chica de sus sueños y el resto del sueño se esfuma. Quiere estirar la mano para tomar el aparato, pero entonces cae en cuenta.

 _No es suyo._

Confundido parpadea repetidamente mientras mira a su alrededor. Pero; aunque del suelo reconoce su chaqueta y la botella que él compró, se da cuenta que _tampoco_ es _su_ alcoba.

 _Vrrrp Vrrrrrp Vrrrp_

 _-Naruto, apágalo._

El murmullo enfurruñado que escucha al otro lado de la cama le hiela la sangre.

El colchón rechina un poco cuando ella se da la vuelta y tira de las cobijas, exponiendo un poco de la desnudez que había ignorado hasta ahora. La sorpresa aumenta cuando la _obviedad_ de la situación le golpea directo en la conciencia. La impresión de estar en aquellas condiciones con _ella_ le incomoda tanto que tiene que salir con urgencia de la cama, cubriéndose con prendas que encuentra en el suelo.

Despertándola por la brusquedad que se ha alejado.

Ella le mira adormilada unos segundos sin entender qué sucede. Haciendo un esfuerzo por despabilarse. Pero entonces el tono de llamada entrante en el celular de Naruto quiebra el silencio.

 _-Ino, es Sakura-_ Suelta agitado y rojo de vergüenza- _En tu celular... Es Sakura..._

 _-Y en el tuyo es Sasuke_ \- Contesta ella; ahora sí bien despierta, envolviéndose con pudor en las sábanas mientras le lanza el aparato al rubio.

Por un instante; que a los dos les parece una eternidad, el único ruido que los envuelve es el de los móviles. Ambos se miran a los ojos a pesar de la vergüenza, intentando no fijarse en la desnudes del otro.

Sin que ninguno pueda moverse.

En seguida la habitación; que el rubio al fin había reconocido como la de su mejor amiga, queda en silencio. Con ellos dos en cada lado de la alcoba, lo más lejos que se puede estar dentro de la misma.

- _Lo siento, Ino_ \- Es lo primero que Naruto atina a decir.

Pero entonces Ino desvía sus ojos azules por fin, tratando de esconderlos bajo el flequillo.

 _-No deberías, no pasó nada que no quisiéramos los dos._

Los colores suben al rostro de la chica, quien se encoge y parece hacerse ligeramente más pequeña. El corazón del rubio bombea con desasosiego.

 _¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué con ella? ¡¿Por qué con la mejor amiga que ha tenido jamás?!_

Naruto se da cuenta que ella se siente observada cuando la mira removerse incómoda.

La confesión de ella la noche anterior aun retumba en su adolorida cabeza.

 _Vrrrrrp Vrrrp_

El celular de Ino vuelve a vibrar sobre aquella mesita, sobresaltándolos.

Ella lo toma deprisa con la intención de responder pero; Naruto que no ha dejado de seguir sus movimientos, nota el ceño de la rubia. Quiere preguntar si todo está bien, pero es como si la forma de comunicarse hubiera cambiado y él no supiera cómo hacerlo ahora. Así que se traga sus palabras para limitarse a mirarla tomar una decisión.

Pero de nueva cuenta el teléfono entre sus manos también suena.

Ino levanta el rostro y él siente una punzada en el pecho. Los ojos de ella le miran a él, al móvil que vibra entre sus manos y al que suena desesperadamente entre las suyas alternadamente. Casi con tristeza.

Él no entiende hasta que mira la pantalla de su equipo.

Llamada entrante: _Sakura-chan_

El corazón de Naruto da un enorme aleteo, haciéndole sonreír por la increíble felicidad que siente de ser solicitado por la Haruno.

 _-... No es de mi incumbencia... No soy tu novia y tampoco quiero escuchar... -_ Un balde de agua fría cae sobre el chico cuando recuerda dónde, cómo y con quién se encuentra ahora. El sonido se apaga. La felicidad se convierte en angustia en un segundo. Se acerca a su amiga, pero ella no parece poner atención en él, sino hablar por teléfono. _¿En qué momento?_ -. _.. Nada contigo._

Y la chica parece olvidar la vergüenza de unos instantes atrás, pues se irgue sobre su cama para tomar impulso y arrojar violentamente el teléfono contra la pared. Quebrándolo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abren con asombro y de nuevo quiere preguntar, esta vez realmente preocupado.

Pero su móvil vuelve a sonar nuevamente.

Él traga en seco cuando la chica vuelve a darse cuenta de su presencia. Mirándolo con lo que Naruto no puede descifrar si era enojo o recelo.

 _-Tampoco soy tu novia_ \- Aclara ella mientras vuelve a cubrirse entre las sábanas. El rubio parpadea perplejo pero Ino encoge los hombros- _Ella_ _ **si**_ _es la chica de tus sueños... Y te busca._

 _\- Ino, creo que primero debemos hablar sobre..._

 _\- ¡Claro que no, idiota!-_ Suelta ella con más rudeza de la que ha querido _-Te lo dije: No soy tu novia. No me debes ninguna explicación._

Naruto la observa dudar si levantarse o no; pero entonces, ella toma un par de cojines y, sin dejar de sujetar la sábana sobre su pecho, se los lanza como proyectiles. Él esquiva un par, pero pierde el equilibrio cuando uno le da directo entre las piernas. Sus rodillas flaquean y cae al suelo, decidiendo si sobarse o no.

Entre el dolor, Naruto escucha las pisadas de la chica al correr y luego una puerta azotarse.

 _-Loca-_ Murmura desde el suelo el ojiazul.

Respira hondo para disipar el rastro de punzadas que quedan, cuando el maldito timbre de llamada hace respingar. Dubitativo mira la pantalla, sin poder definir cómo se siente exactamente en aquel instante.

 _-¡No escucho que contestes el condenado teléfono!_

Y su dedo se mueve en automático al botón verde.

Años después; en una noche similar de _amigos_ , alcohol y confesiones, Naruto se enteraría la clase de patán que había sido aquel día con su ella.

 _Entendiendo lo mucho que la había lastimado a partir de esa noche._

 _._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 _Verano 2015_

 **.**

La respiración de Kiba sigue acelerada.

Sabe que su cabello está hecho un desastre, pero ni su madre ni su hermana parecen notarlo. Hana incluso señala el dulce sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata, pero ambas ríen con ternura y siguen su camino a la cocina.

El chico sigue con la mirada a las dos mujeres hasta que estas comienzan a guardar la despensa, ignorándolos nuevamente.

Todo un alivio que Hinata fuera la única chica que no levanta sospechas o burlas en su familia estando a solas con él. Todos saben que lo único que hay y siempre ha habido entre ellos es amistad. Y que cualquier relación amorosa entre ellos ha quedado, claramente estipulada por ambos, prohibida.

Al menos eso habían acordado la última vez que habían sido novios y fracasado como tal.

La suave mano de Hinata se desliza entre la suya. Él la estrecha con cuidado y ella descansa la cabeza en su hombro. Siente un aleteo en el pecho y una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Quiere suspirar, pero una especie de pitido y una luz cegadora los cubre como ráfaga. Ambos tienen que frotar sus ojos con las manos entre risas y suspiros de las otras dos mujeres.

 _-Hinata, eres tan hermosa ¡Juntos siempre se han visto tan adorables!_

El chico se atraganta.

 _-Mamá, ¿Puedes dejar de acosar a Hinata cada vez que nos tomas una foto?_

 _-¿No puedo ofenderme porque este bello_ _ **ángel**_ _no quiere formar parte de mi familia?_

Hana rompe en risas mientras le arrebata la fotografía a su madre para abanicarse con ella.

Ambos se separan a cada extremo del sillón.

Tsume sonríe tiernamente y pellizca las mejillas de la Hyuga.

Kiba se hace aire con el cuello de su camisa escolar para bajar el rojo de sus mejillas y se queja _-¿No debería ser **yo** el ofendido en tal caso?_

No puede escuchar la respuesta de su madre, pues el papel se ha enfriado lo suficiente y ahora Hana no deja de hacer burla de lo cariñosos que aparecen en aquella foto.

Jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, al menos no frente a su fastidiosa hermana. Pero en efecto, le parece que se verían bien juntos.

 _Otra vez_.

Hinata sonríe divertida y él acerca el rostro a su oído.

 _-Llegaron. ¿Ya te llevo a tu casa?_ \- Murmura.

Ella levanta el rostro y Kiba se siente aliviado al verla más tranquila. Hinata le mira a los ojos y sonríe tiernamente. Él nota la respiración de ella y siente un cosquilleo en el estómago. Un pinchazo de orgullo.

El Inuzuka sabe que es infantil, pero de pronto se siente fuerte ayudando a su mejor amiga a olvidarse del incidente con el pervertido de su profesor. Del cual, por cierto, ella no había querido hablar ni un poco. Aunque no es que cada que ella visitara su casa fuera para conversar o hacer tarea. Como todo el mundo estaba seguro que sucedía.

Él es el primero en ponerse de pie, pero su madre entra a la cocina y sale al instante con tantos refractarios como le caben en los brazos.

 _-Kiba, Hinata. A la mesa, vamos a cenar._

El Inuzuka sonríe de forma forzada a ambas mujeres y estira el brazo para rodear a la Hyuga, pero ella se aleja de su alcance hasta llegar a la puerta.

 _-Hana, Tsume. Lo lamento mucho, pero debo acompañar a mi padre a una cena y ya es demasiado tarde._

La mira aspirar oxígeno con discreción y luego sostenerle la mirada desde ese instante en adelante, mientras él frunce el ceño. A pesar de los años, Kiba sigue sorprendido por la fluidez con la que su amiga puede mentir, y la torpeza con la que se traba cuando es honesta. Da un par de pasos hacia ella pero la mira abrir la puerta a la misma velocidad que él avanza y entonces se detiene.

Tiene la incómoda sensación de que ella huye de él, como una pequeña presa asustada.

Y Kiba recuerda que es en estos momentos en los que _odia_ a Hinata.

Cuando actúa como si él fuese a acecharla. A _cazarla_. En esas ocasiones se cuestionaba si lo que hacían era petición de ella, o realmente él la orillaba. Porque aunque él la miraba con ensoñación, sentía que la acechaba cuando ella tomaba aquella actitud.

De forma inconsciente, claro. Porque ni ahora podía romper el contacto visual con la Hyuga.

 _-Es una lastima, Hinata-_ Comienza Tsume y el corazón del Inuzuka late desbocado. Nervioso de que su madre capte aquella cómplice tensión _\- No hacemos que te demores más entonces. Kiba, llévala de inmediato a..._

 _-No es necesario Tsume. Le gradezco, pero no podría molestar más a su hijo. Me ha ayudado **toda** la tarde._

Las mejillas del muchacho arden y se da cuenta que no puede sostenerle más la mirada a la chica. Así que da un paso atrás y levanta una mano a modo de despedida, con la mirada en el suelo.

Las mujeres dicen adiós y Hinata toma la mochila del perchero antes de salir.

La puerta se cierra y ambos pueden volver a respirar con normalidad.

Una vez fuera, la chica sonríe. Pasar tiempo con Kiba siempre era bastante liberador. Era el único momento en el que ella podía mandar. Ser alguien. Tener poder. Aunque en un inicio se había sentido culpable consigo misma, pues de la manera en la que lo viese, se trataba de usar como un juguete a su amigo. A su mejor amigo.

Pero cuanto más se aleja de ahí, va recordando que la culpa jamás se fue.

El frío le hiela las mejillas y se da cuenta que ya es tarde. El horizonte comienza a difuminarse en violeta y su casa está a veinte minutos en bicicleta, así que acelera el paso. Se frota los brazos con las manos y tirita sin querer. Los escalofríos aparecen en su columna, pero pronto comprende que no es tanto el clima lo que le hace sentirse así.

Tan fría.

Se da cuenta de lo realmente culpable que se siente por no ser honesta con la familia de su mejor amigo. Toda se había comportado de una manera extraordinaria con ella desde que cumplió los ocho, después de que su madre murió. Y ella no había hecho más que aprovecharse de cada miembro de esa familia. Cada Uno. Las puntas de los dedos se le hielan y esconde las manos bajo los brazos. La brisa le revolotea la falda y la piel de las piernas se le pone de gallina. Lo mucho que se equivocaban Hana y Tsume Inuzuka con respecto a ella. Lo defraudadas que se sentirían de saber, ya no del amor platónico hacia su profesor, más bien de lo mucho que ella y Kiba le faltaban el respeto a su casa. O lo abusiva que era con la nobleza de su mejor amigo.

Su mente se arremolina de pensamientos y recuerdos. Y como cada tarde que pasa con Kiba recorre una especie álbum mental sobre los Inuzuka y; como siempre, la cruda moral de lo que sucedía con su mejor amigo la inunda de repudio a si misma.

De pronto algo llama su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Un auto comienza a bajar la velocidad, justo al lado de ella. Hinata mira con disimulo a su alrededor y se da cuenta de lo desierta que la calle parece. Los nervios le invaden y acelera el paso, preparándose a correr. Pero entonces el pavor la paraliza cuando el vehículo acelera también y se sube a la acera, cortándole el paso. Rugiendo por atención.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, incrédula a verse en una situación como esa.

Por segunda vez en el día rogaba por la compañía de Kiba. Pero tan pronto sus pies cambian la dirección para echar a correr, el auto se apaga por completo, balanceándose por la tosquedad con la que ha sido conducido, y la luz del interior se enciende.

La mandíbula casi le cae al suelo cuando reconoce los ojos azules que la escrutan desde el retrovisor.

 _-¿Profesor Naruto?-_ Susurra para sí misma. Incapaz de creerse lo que veía.

Pasan unos segundos en los que ella no reacciona de ninguna manera. Piensa que su mente podría estar jugándole una broma. Pero el claxon suena y ella respinga, comprobando que aquello era real. Percibe un temblor que le cubre el cuerpo, y el oxígeno le llega en pequeñas porciones. Entonces su corazón late desbocado cuando, tras de sí, escucha su nombre. De nueva cuenta en la voz de Kiba.

El sonido de encendido del automóvil le llama la atención, pero no mira cuando este se incorpora a la carretera correctamente y se estaciona, pues una mano se ha cerrado sobre uno de sus hombros para girarla. La Hyuga clava la mirada en los ojos de su amigo y este puede descifrar de inmediato. Ella está aterrorizada por aquel auto, _sí._ Pero también parece demasiado emocionada. Como si el aire le faltara aun sin decir una palabra.

El Inuzuka mira tras su amiga ahora y su rostro hace un gesto de desagrado. El corazón de la Hyuga se desboca al escuchar los pasos a su espalda y la garganta se le cierra sin dejarla respirar bien.

 _-Hinata, ¿Está todo bien?-_ Suelta de repente su amigo, sin dejar de mirar tras ella. Nota su ceño fruncido y él parece leerle la mente. _-Es tarde y está obscureciendo. Salí a acompañarte cuando ese apareció._

No logra entender el por qué su amigo parece tan enfadado, pero apenas abre la boca y un carraspeo masculino a sus espaldas la deja tiesa.

 _-¿Hyashi Hyuga es tan irresponsable como para dejar a su hija mayor andar sola al oscurecer el día?_

Hinata piensa que sufrirá un ataque.

Su cabeza da vueltas por la presión que late su corazón. Su cuerpo tiembla descontrolado y por más que intenta, no logra respirar. Siente las piernas cual gelatinas. Así que, segura de que si no lo hace caerá al suelo, se aferra al pecho de la sudadera de Kiba. Ella siente el alivio inmediato cuando los brazos de él le rodean la espalda.

Hasta que la voz comprensiva de su profesor suena otra vez.

 _-Oh, ahora entiendo-_ Hinata gira para mirarlo y sus mejillas se encienden en fuego en cuanto los ojos de él capturan los suyos. Ella musita en un hilo un tartamudo buenas noches pero él la ignora. Los brazos del Inuzuka se tensan a su alrededor cuando capta la intención de aquello. _-Bien, yo sólo miré por la ventanilla a una alumna sola deambulando. Pensé que tal vez necesitaría que algún adulto responsable que la llevase a casa._

Los ojos de ella bajan de inmediato y sus nudillos emblaquecen por la fuerza con la que logra mantenerse en pie. La impresión de haber comprendido lo que cree le cae como agua fría.

 _¿Él quería llevarla a casa?_

 _-Se lo agradecemos, profesor. Pero yo acompaño a Hinata._

 _-Si. De eso ya me di cuenta tarde. La hija de Hiashi no camina sola por las calles desiertas… Sino con su **novio**._

Kiba siente el pecho inflarse por una fracción de segundo, por segunda vez orgulloso de su papel con Hinata.

Hasta que ella se separa bruscamente de él, casi como si hubiese desaparecido de sus brazos. Entonces ambos la miran aliñar su apariencia con las manos, intentando desaparecer el bochorno que ahora la envuelve.

Los ojos azules regresan al Inuzuka, mezclando lástima y burla en una sonrisa.

Aunque este no se entera; pues se ocupa en tratar de descifrar las miradas de alerta en la mirada de su amiga. Que no deja de mirar a su profesor y a él alternadamente. Sin poder articular una palabra.

 _-Bien. Entonces creo que me voy._

Sentencia la voz de su profesor y la mirada de Hinata deja de prestarle atención a Kiba, para observar con tristeza y decepción a su profesor volver al auto.

El corazón de Kiba se acelera, intentando decidir rápidamente lo que debe hacer. Odia que Hinata tenga ese tipo de enamoramiento hacia un profesor, y odia aún más que ese pervertido intente darle alas, o peor, aprovecharse de su amiga. Pero por algún estúpido motivo, él sabe qué debe hacer por ella.

Y eso no era precisamente una buena decisión.

El vehículo emite una corta alarma y la puerta se abre. Entonces él deja de pensar.

 _-¡Espere, profesor! Por favor-_ La voz amenaza con fallarle cuando la mirada de su amiga se ilumina al ver frenar a su profesor. Este no sube a su auto y Kiba supone que espera a que continúe. Aunque lo que Kiba completa no lo planea ni él mismo. _-Mi novia es la hermana de Hinata. Yo pensaba acompañarla por educación, pero realmente debo ayudar a mi madre. Si usted pudiera…_

Pero las palabras no le terminan de salir. Ella ha dejado de admirar al rubio y ahora le mira, incrédula. Él intenta sonreírle, pero no lo logra. Así que sin poder sostener nuevamente la mirada de la chica, mira a su profesor que sigue de pie junto al auto.

 _-Claro-_ Ambos jóvenes se miran, sorprendidos. Sin poder dar crédito a lo fácil que eso ha resultado. Naruto se encoge de hombros y da la vuelta al auto para abrir la portezuela del copiloto. _-Entra, Hinata -_ Kiba traga en seco y siente un vuelco al estómago. Sabe lo irresponsable que es dejar a su amiga sola. Incluso tiene un breve ataque de ansiedad. Pero al ver la alegría irradiar en el rostro de Hinata, confirma que seguiría haciendo lo que sea por ella. La chica sacude la mano para despedirse a distancia mientras Naruto vuelve a abrir su propia puerta. El Inuzuka se despide igual, pero forma un teléfono con las manos al final, pidiéndole que lo llame. Ella asiente y sube al vehículo _-El cinturón._

La presencia de Naruto le resulta abrumadora en aquel espacio tan reducido. Llevándola incluso a sentirse atontada.

Ni su corazón ni su respiración se han normalizado. Con manos torpes junta los broches y aspira profundamente, inundando su nariz con la fragancia que su profesor despide tan de cerca. Sus mejillas siguen calientes e, increíblemente, ahora no puede sentir el frío. Sin poder subir lo suficiente la mirada, se concentra en observar las manos de él tras el volante.

Y sin poder evitarlo propia su mano llega a su boca para mordisquear una de sus uñas.

 _-También eres ansiosa-_ Comienza pensativo _\- Eres un estuche de monerías,_ _ **pequeña**_ _Hinata-_ Los ojos de la Hyuga se abren de par en par y sus manos se enlazan de inmediato sobre su regazo. Con las mejillas más rojas que antes. Pero la risa de Naruto la confunde y no puede detenerse de no mirarlo. _-A parte de seducir maestros, hombres casados, compañeros de clase y a los novios de tu hermana, caminar sola por calles desiertas esperando ser acompañada, no entiendo ¿qué podría provocarte tal ansiedad? -_ Termina casual.

La boca de Hinata se abre por completo, pero no logra emitir sonido alguno.

La presión se le dispara y siente toda su sangre bajarle hasta los pies. No puede creer lo que su profesor ha dicho y su límite de vergüenza es sobrepasado. Por instinto busca la manija de la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar nada. Pero Naruto hace un chasquido con la boca ante sus ojos, como si le restase importancia al resto del mundo por una idea en su cabeza.

La mano de ella encuentra la palanca y tira de ella, pero esta no acciona y tira de nuevo, sin quitarle la vista a su profesor.

 _-Añade Poco inteligente a tu lista de virtudes-_ Y nuevamente lo escucha reír. Esta vez con más fuerza _\- Sabes que no he quitado el seguro… Ni frenado. ¿Cierto?_

El auto gira en la intersección para llegar a su casa y Hinata piensa superficialmente cómo es que él sabe exactamente a dónde ir.

Pero entonces Naruto se orilla y apaga el motor. Encendiendo la luz del interior. Ella se siente en un interrogatorio cuando él se inclina un poco para mirarla de frente, con un brazo en el volante y el otro en su respaldo.

Hinata no puede desviar la mirada, por mucho que su presión no deja de aumentar por la intensidad en los ojos azules.

 _-Yo no quise… Lo- Lo de la t-tarde… No s-sabía q-que era cas… En l-la escuela… N-no fue mi int-tención… Yo…-_ Las palabras se le atoran, pero no deja de impresionarle el ser ella la que hable primero.

Su cabeza se debate en qué es lo que sucede, si está extasiada por ser llevada a su casa por su amor platónico y, hasta hacía unas horas, secreto. O si se siente aterrada y avergonzada porque las únicas palabras que ha escuchado de él desde entonces han sido para despreciarla.

De alguna manera, su mente no entiende cómo puede extremar la apariencia de Naruto con su actitud.

 _\- Espero que no sea así-_ Su profesor la mira de forma extraña, como si vagara por su rostro. El rubor se intensifica en sus mejillas. De pronto la mano de él sube y se pasea por su mejilla hasta su frente, hosco. Despeinándole el flequillo _-Sino fuera tu intención lo que provocaste esta tarde… No sé qué estarías haciendo tú aquí-_ Ella traga en seco. El aliento de Naruto le hace recordar los chocolates envinados, y piensa que quizá ha estado bebiendo. Hinata comprende que si ese es el caso, todo esto ha sido un error enorme. Pero entonces lo mira recorrer la calle a su alrededor, alerta, y luego volver a mirarla. Aunque esta vez parece preocupado. La alarma del auto suena y el seguro sube. Haciéndola respingar. La fragancia en la ropa de Naruto desaparece todo a su alrededor y ella vuelve a dejar de pensar. _-Conozco a Hiashi hace algunos años. Sé que tu hogar está allá adelante. Así que dime, Hinata… ¿Era tu intención o no?... Ya he frenado._

Un enorme aleteo recorre por dentro el pecho de Hinata, y entonces capta que lo que tanto supo que nunca pasaría ahora estaba sucediendo. La vida le ofrecía una oportunidad imposible. Y ella no la desperdiciaría. No siendo Naruto aquella oportunidad.

Aun sabiendo que ni siquiera estar a solas; en un auto con un hombre casado, estaba bien.

 _-Es verdad lo q-que... -_ Traga un nudo que se le forma de la nada y continúa. _\- … Dije… estoy enam-morada de usted, p-profesor._

El asiento de Naruto rechina cuando se coloca de nuevo en posición para manejar.

Naruto enciende el auto y se incorpora a la carretera, acercándose en dos minutos a la casa de la chica. Dejándola pasmada al no recibir más respuesta. El vehículo se estaciona nuevamente, pero esta vez la Hyuga mira su casa tras la ventanilla. Luego clava la mirada en su regazo, apretando más sus manos. Pero su profesor no parece tener ánimo de hablar, así que opta por salir del vehículo. Cuando una mano masculina se enreda en su muñeca, regresándola a su asiento.

 _-No te equivoques, pequeña. No eres correspondida -_ Hinata busca la mirada azulina; y ésta se posa sobre ella, con aire despreocupado. _-Sólo me gustas… **mucho**_ \- Y es liberada.

Naruto vuelve a su posición original y la mira para presionarla a salir de auto. Ella comprende y lo hace.

 _-Gracias por traerme-_ Musita en voz baja. Se detiene un segundo para buscar las palabras pero él se adelanta.

 _-Sólo mantén las manos de_ _ **El Novio de tu hermana**_ _alejadas de ti._

El vehículo suena al cerrarse y el rubio no vuelve a mirarla.

Aunque ella no puede despegar su vista de él aun cuando dobla la calle, desapareciendo en las calles. Retuerce los dedos de sus manos por unos instantes, intentando asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido y tratando de relajarse por fin. Desde que Hana y Tsume habían llegado a casa, casi en silencio cuando Kiba la _consolaba_ , su corazón no había tenido un momento de paz.

Distraída entra a su casa.

Completamente contrario a lo que su profesor supone, nadie la recibe como para darse de cuenta la hora que llega. O quien la ha llevado. Sumida en sus pensamientos sigue de largo las escaleras, decidida a encontrar a su padre. Cruza la entrada de la cocina y Hanabi sale a encontrarla, con su ropa para correr y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

La vergüenza vuelve a golpearla y frena, pero no es capaz de encarar a su hermana.

 _-Pase por Kiba después de clases, pero se había ido contigo… De nuevo-_ La escucha jadear y supone que se ha pasado otra tarde entera entrenando.

 _-Lo lamento-_ Susurra. - _Lo he ent-trenido demasiado hoy y no es c-correc…_

 _-¡Hoy y siempre, Hinata!-_ La voz de su hermana suena más cerca y Hinata no puede evitar temblar. Ha tenido que soportar demasiado en el día, no podría soportar la culpa frente a su hermana. No esta vez. Así que continúa su camino mientras escucha a Hanabi por las escaleras _-Siempre está contigo-_ Refunfuña su hermana, marchando indignada al subir _-Se supone que es mi novio. ¿Por qué prefiere pasar tiempo contigo?_

Los ruidos de la menor se alejan hasta apagarse con un azotón de puerta.

Hinata suelta con pesar el aire que contenía y camina más despacio. Sus pasos se detienen y apenas se da cuenta que llegó a la puerta del estudio de su padre. Suspira, nerviosa como siempre que cruza palabras con su él. Y toca con los nudillos.

 _-Adelante-_ La voz de su padre suena igual de monótona que siempre, así que se siente segura por saberse ignorada, aunque no lo parezca. Él apenas baja el libro de frente de su rostro, sólo para saber de quién se trata. Suspira y vuelve la mirada a su lectura. - _¿Qué sucede?-_ Suelta directo y seco.

Hinata aspira con profundidad, preparándose sin saber muy bien para qué.

 _-B-buenas noches, p-padre. Esp-pero no int-terrump-pirlo._

 _-Deprisa muchacha. Tu tartamudeo demora demasiado._

Ella aspira, sacudiéndose la incomodidad

- _Padre ust-ted…¿C-conoce al P-profesor Naruto Uzumaki?_ \- Las palabras se le van de la lengua sin tiempo para controlarlas. Traga en seco con disimulo y los nervios la acechan cuando los ojos de su padre vuelven a asomarse para mirarla con desconfianza. _-Él es mi p-profesor de lit-teratura-_ Repone, como si eso excusase su repentina curiosidad. _-Hoy se enteró que soy su hija… Y le ha mandado a saludar._

Se siente pequeña e indefensa cuando su padre la escruta de esa manera.

Ahora comprende el apodo que todo el personal docente de su escuela le había dado. _Pequeña Hinata._ Sus ojos intentan leer lo que pasa por la cabeza de Hiashi, pero este parece atravesarla con la mirada.

 _-Lo conozco, aunque muy poco. Su padre era uno de mis mejores socios-_ La mano de Hiashi sube hasta su boca y él aspira por la boquilla de su pipa. Hinata suspira aliviada. _-Le dejó una estratosférica fortuna como herencia, pero el muy imbécil no tiene idea de qué hacer con ella._

Y vuelve a fumar.

 _-Oh-_ Suelta casual Hinata _-Y él… ¿Tiene esposa?-_ Pasea la mirada con desinterés, intentando no chocar con la de su padre. Pero no puede evitarla y la gran interrogante con que esta la acribilla la hace tragar el duro nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. - _Es que… Pensé que sería cortés responder el saludo, así que…_

 _-Perfecto-_ La posición del Hyuga vuelve a relajarse. Encorvándose un poco para seguir leyendo. _-Si, la tiene. Una mujer que no hace más que humillarle en público-_ Lo mira expulsar un poco de humo con elegancia. Y se alegra que esté demasiado entretenido como para mirar sus ojos acuosos. Luego él da una seña con la mano para que se retire. _-Muy bien, Hinata. Me alegra que demuestres tus modales._

Aquella noche, Hinata lloraría hasta quedarse dormida.

Dos cosas importantes habían ocurrido. La primera: su amor platónico había aceptado que le gustaba. Tal vez no estaba enamorado de ella, pero por algo se empieza toda relación. _¿Cierto?_ Ella podía esforzarse por conquistarlo _¿Verdad?_

Pero lo segundo la hacía perder toda esperanza que las palabras del rubio le habían obsequiado.

 _Él era casado._

Aquello no era un invento para hacerla desistir, ni para deslindarse de una relación seria. Era verdad y él ya no podía entonces iniciar una relación con nadie.

O esa era la conclusión de ella aquel día.

Cuando recién empezaban sus noches de llanto sin fin.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gracias por leer! Ojalá les guste.

¿Merezco review?


	3. Mal lugar, en mal momento

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Cuando no es como debiera ser**

 **Cap. 3**

 _ **Mal lugar, en mal momento.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Verano 2015_

 _ **.**_

 _-Cielos, Hinata-_ Recrimina quejoso el Inuzuka _-Ese tipo te lleva... ¿Qué? ¿Al menos diez años? No puedes simplemente fiarte de él._

 _-Basta, Kiba_ -Los ojos de la chica viajan a su alrededor con paranoia- _Además, no creo que sea por tanto._

Kiba aspira con fuerza, impresionado.

- _¿A caso no sabes su edad exacta? ¿Hay otra cosa que no sepas con seguridad sobre él?_

 _-Sí. Creo que es casado._

La mandíbula del Inuzuka cae lentamente, en una cómica expresión de asombro. Pero de inmediato sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño, terminando de sacar los libros del casillero, cerrándolo con el codo

 _-Te lo dijo él mismo. Te lo dijo tu padre... ¡Dios, hasta tenemos sospechas de quién es ella! ¿Y aun así dices_ _ **creo**_ _?-_ Musita energético el chico, intentando por todos sus medios no alterarse ni ser indiscreto.

Ella clava la mirada al suelo, culpable.

 _\- Jamás había sentido esto por nadie-_ Susurra sin mirarlo.

 _Golpe bajo._

Kiba intenta decir algo, pero se da cuenta que tiene una punzada de celos y decide no abrir la boca.

Hacía poco tiempo que la Hyuga no paraba de hablar del nuevo profesor. Lo mucho que parecía saber sobre Literatura; lo interesante que parecía, lo atractivo, seguro, varonil... _Blah blah blah._ Se decía Kiba mentalmente cada que ella enumeraba las virtudes de este.

Aquello, aunque nuevo para él aun después de tanto tiempo de amigos, fue más fácil de sobrellevar por dos sencillos factores: Ahora era novio de Hanabi y, al mismo tiempo, el _mejor amigo_ de Hinata. Eso parecía suficiente. Sobre todo cuando la última lo necesitaba. Cuando pretendían que no habían terminado. Que ambos seguían de novios como la primera vez hacía tanto. Que ella aun sentía algo por él.

Hasta ahora.

Mira a la chica acomodar los libros en sus brazos y estira la mano para quitárselos, pero ella da un paso atrás y lo mira alarmada. Él rueda los ojos comenzando a fastidiarse.

 _-¿Es en serio?_

 _-Claro que lo es-_ Reclama en un susurro. _-Bueno, al menos eso creo. Él dijo…_

 _-Sé lo que dijo, Hinata. Me lo contaste anoche por teléfono y un par de veces hoy-_ Su amiga enrojece y mira a todos lados del pasillo concurrido, verificando que nadie haya puesto atención en su conversación _-Pero ¿En serio? ¿Lo obedecerás cuando dijo que NO eres correspondida? ¡Boba! ¿No ves que no puedes esperar nada bueno de él? ¡Está casado! -_ Termina con enfado.

Las manos de la chica tiran por el cuello de su playera y lo inclinan, forzándolo a su altura.

 _.Shh._

Los libros caen al suelo y él se quita de encima las manos de la Hyuga, cerrando los puños sobre sus muñecas.

 _-Hinata, tranquilízate. ¿Te das cuenta de qué es lo **único** que es pervertido quiere de ti?_

Y aunque baja todo lo que puede su voz, la Hyuga nota la rabia contenida en el tono de su amigo.

Pero ella lo sabe.

No ha pasado toda la noche en vela por nada. Y de hecho ha pensado que tal vez tendría que hacerle caso a su amigo. Pero, aunque ha llegado a la misma conclusión por sus propios méritos a la decisión de desistir, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

La sensación que la embargaba cada vez que recordaba que su profesor la miraba, y ya no como estudiante, era tan intensa que la hacía sentir sobrepasada. Vulnerable. De forma romántica y estúpida se excusa así misma con la única respuesta a aquello que agita su corazón. Y conjetura que lo que el rubio le causa desde el primer día, y que no ha disminuido ni un poco aun con Kiba a su lado, es _amor_.

El rostro del Inuzuka la mira con severidad, casi amenazante. Ella se acerca más para sólo formar con los labios las palabras

 _-Yo lo amo._

Él entorna los ojos otra vez, derrotado ante la falta de razón en la cabeza de su amiga.

 _-Vaya, nuevamente ustedes dos._

Ambos abren los ojos de par en par y el Inuzuka no puede más que soltar a su amiga como si esta le quemase

 _\- Buenos días profesor -_ Responden los chicos al unísono. Enrojeciendo.

Naruto sonríe de lado, capturando a la chica bajo su mirada. La observa ansiosa, casi culpable; y un extraño placer le hace saber que ella se sabe vigilada por él.

 _-¿Estás seguro que sales con la Hyuga correcta, joven Kiba?_

La espalda del adolescente se irgue en toda su altura, aspirando profundo. Bufando.

Odiaba que aquel tipo se sintiera libre de hablar sobre ellos como si los conociera, pero odiaba más cómo le quitaba toda la confianza y cordura a su amiga. Analiza la cara de su profesor y este parece esperar alguna explicación de ella sin poner atención en él.

Sus puños se tensan.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero la voz de la chica lo detiene.

- _Mis libros se cayeron… Él me ayudaba._

El suspiro incrédulo que da el profesor los hace saber que no lo cree. Pero que está satisfecho.

Kiba descubre que no con la excusa, sino con que Hinata _necesite_ rendirle cuentas. Aun con las pocas palabras; todas faltas de tacto, que ha cruzado con ella.

 _-Bien-_ Naruto se agacha para recolectar los libros. Hinata y Kiba intercambian miradas fugaces y cómplices. Él sabe que debe irse, aunque no tenga confianza en dejarla a solas con él. Igual que ayer. Pero el profesor le retira la mochila de los hombros a la chica y se la cuelga de lado. - _Vamos, dejemos que tu hermana vea a su novio antes de clases. Tengo que hablar contigo en mi oficina._

 _-Faltan veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases, profesor-_ Señala el Inuzuka, intentando alcanzarle una mano su amiga, pero esta da un paso hacia el mayor con disimulo.

- _Lo sé. Soy generoso contigo al hacértelo notar, así que aprovéchalos._

Y da media vuelta. Zanjando el asunto.

El rubio comienza a caminar y la adolescente da un par de pasos. Pero la mano de su amigo se cierra sobre la suya y tira de ella. El pecho de Hinata da un vuelvo e instintivamente se deshace de su agarre para alcanzar a su profesor.

Con el corazón en un puño pero sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

Tiene los sentimientos divididos. Pero sola la idea de resistirse, de no dejarse llevar por la situación, de perder la oportunidad de sentirse correspondida; le parece casi dolorosa. Y era como si inconscientemente todo de ella estuviera a los pies de aquel hombre de un segundo a otro.

- _Creo que cuando adoptas esa posición de regaño pareces una niña… ¿En serio tienes dieciocho?_

La voz de su profesor llega a Hinata apenas audible. Ella levanta la vista y él parece no prestar atención a dónde camina. Sus ojos azules la miran por el rabillo del ojo mientras ambos avanzan.

La Hyuga duda en qué hacer, así que acelera un poco y queda a su lado. Con los nervios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, impidiéndole sentir seguridad ni siquiera en los pasos que da.

 _Oh,_ aquel _detalle._

 _-La verdad, no._

El estómago de Naruto da un vuelco

- _¿No?_

Entonces su andar se vuelve más despacio, casi con cuidado con lo que escucha. Con la mirada baja como ella hace unos instantes. Hinata se pasa el cabello sobre un hombro y empieza a trenzarlo distraídamente, amortiguando los nervios.

 _-Mi padre me ha adelantado de año cada vez que ha tenido la oportunidad-_ Y entonces Naruto frena en seco- _Pero con mis calificaciones, apenas han sido un par de veces._

La Hyuga da un par de pasos más antes de darse cuenta que él ya no la acompaña. Así que mira atrás, notando la expresión atónita con la que él la observa. Lo mira menear la cabeza y pasarse la mano por el rostro. Hinata entonces repara en las mejillas sonrojadas de él, en sus ojos incapaces de mirarla ahora, y una idea le atraviesa la cabeza, iluminándole.

 _¿Él se sonrojaba por su causa?_

Pero la cabeza de Naruta sólo procesa _Un par de años._

Naruto se atraganta entonces, perdiendo el oxígeno por la nariz y la boca al mismo tiempo. Como si algo le hubiese golpeado el estómago. Hinata se acerca alarmada, pues parece cambiar de color a cada tosido, quedando carmesí. Las manos de ella a penas le tocan el hombro y él se sacude para alejarse, provocando que la chica quede estática

 _-¿Cuántos…?-_ Pero apenas habla la garganta se le cierra- _¡¿Cuántos…?!_

 _-Quince-_ La voz de la Hyuga sale con tanta suavidad, que él tiene una sensación falsa de alivio. Hasta que la voz de su conciencia le grita la verdad.

 _-No te creo-_ Murmura Naruto contra una mano. Sin saber si reír o llorar.

Aunque lo que realmente habría querido decir era un _No me lo creo._

 _¿Aquello en serio le pasaba?_

No creía que pudiera estar haciendo lo que hacía con Ino _¡Y ahora una niña!_ _¿En serio pensaba sobrepasar aquella línea?_

Lo admitía _¡Cielos!_ aquella niña era tentadora. Vaya que sí.

Pero eso no le quitaba los años a él. Y sí, también estaba el hecho de que estaba casado.

Aunque a ella eso no parecía interesarle, aunque tal vez sí parecía temer.

O eso había querido demostrarle.

 _¿Hinata planeaba algo con él? ¿Algo no inocente como declararse o un beso?_

Naruto también había pasado una gran parte de la tarde anterior divagando sobre la declaración y el beso fallidos de ella. De su alumna estrella. De la _pequeña Hyuga_.

Con un par de tragos y una simplona charla con Ino había decido ir a buscarla. _Hablar_. Tal vez había sido muy rudo al rechazarla. No contaba con encontrarla saliendo de casa del Inuzuka. En ese momento se había sentido tan estúpido por si quiera pensar en que la había lastimado con su rechazo. Ella salía muy feliz por lo que recordaba.

Él no era más que un candidato más para ella.

Sin saber por qué su ego se había sentido herido la noche anterior.

Esa chiquilla sin duda no le temía.

Ni a él, ni a que fuera mayor, o su profesor, ni mucho menos a estar a solas en casa de un chico. Como se había dado cuenta cuando el Inuzuka apareció en escena.

Y ahora que lo recordaba volvía a sentirse bastante estúpido.

 _Su ego de nuevo herido_.

La Hyuga se acerca a él nuevamente, pero Naruto le coloca la mochila en el hombro con delicadeza y vuelve apartarse.

 _-Deberías alcanzar a tu novio-_ Posa una mano en la cabeza y le besa en los labios fugazmente. Da media vuelta y comienza a andar. _-El mejor amigo de tu hermana ¿no?_

Hinata queda anonadada, sin creerse lo que él acaba de hacer.

 _-_ _Es el novio de mi hermana-_ Debate ella en un hilo de voz. Con la emoción en su corazón transformándose en desilusión cuando ve marchar su profesor.

 _-Mejor que así se quede, Pequeña Hyuga._

Y su figura desaparece al doblar el pasillo.

Ella quedó flotando en una nube rosa, tratando de contener el suspiro en su pecho.

Pero Naruto calculaba ya otras cosas.

Si a esa chiquilla no le daba miedo ni si quiera el hecho de que él estuviese casado, entonces no había otra cosa que hacer por resistirse. Hinata, aunque no lo parece, no es quien todos creen. No quien él creía cuando la había conocido.

No una niña _buena_ , como la escuela la tenía catalogada.

Si a ella le gustaban aquellos juegos, a él también. No tenía mucha experiencia en ello, tal vez como aquella chiquilla loca, pero no se lo haría saber. No tenía por qué. Se limitarían a jugar.

Aun si ahora, en su primer oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, se hubiese acobardado.

Y lo mejor de todo, aunque Ino no había querido oír de ello, lo había aprobado.

 _Todo por reparar su relación._

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 _Primavera 2003_

 **.**

 _-Hola-_ Apenas logra articular Naruto.

 _-Hola-_ Responde la chica de cabello rosa que ha quitado a Naruto, y a otros cinco compañeros al mismo tiempo, del medio para poder leer las listas que yacen pegadas a la pared.

Al joven rubio se le atoran las palabras, atontado por la joven.

El bullicio de sus compañeros se difumina con el zumbido de su palpitar en los oídos. Mira a la muchacha deslizar el dedo con cierto desdén por los renglones escritos de las hojas. Sus grandes ojos verdes. Sus labios rosas y la forma en que estos dibujan una fina línea mientras parece inspeccionar las listas. Naruto carraspea, intentando llamar su atención.

Ella parece encontrar lo que busca y comienza a dar brinquitos de felicidad.

 _-¿Quién es Ino Yamanaka?_

El chico sabe que es el único que la escucha porque solo él la observa y, más bien, parece que se lo ha preguntado a ella misma. Así que se apresura a decir, alzando un poco la voz para sobresalir del ruido del pasillo, lo primero que le viene a la mente.

 _-Yo._

Pero la garganta le traiciona y en lugar de seguir hablando, emite una especia de graznido.

Los ojos verdes se posan con él, interrogándolo. Ella parece un poco confundida, pero hay algo de diversión en sus ojos. Él entonces se da cuenta y sacude la cabeza

 _-¿Tú eres Ino Yamanaka?_

Naruto se rasca la nuca, nervioso, y abre la boca. Pero la cierra al instante.

Ella estalla en una carcajada y Naruto siente que su rostro arde, pero la sonrisa de ella le hace seguirle la corriente.

 _-Quise decir que yo la conozco. Pero digamos que también soy como su versión masculina-_ Y ladea la cabeza, parpadeando coquetamente. La joven se cubre la boca, apenada a mostrarse aun más divertida _-La verdad…-_ La mano del rubio se cierra suave y discreta sobre la muñeca de ella, atrayéndola al otro lado del pasillo, donde sus compañeros no se amontonan _-Conozco muy bien a Ino, y no te recuerdo como amiga suya-_ Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan cuando él baja la voz y se acerca a su oído _-De hecho eres muy bonita para ser su amiga, ¿Eres nueva?-_ La chica aspira un poco abochornada y asiente.

 _-Sólo quería saber más sobre la famosa 'Ino Yamanaka'. Por lo visto es bastante popular -_ Termina con sarcasmo.

Naruto traga en seco.

Su cerebro viaja entonces al mundo de posibilidades por las que aquella chica recién llegada ya odia a su amiga. Pues no sería ni la primera ni la última en hacerlo. Aunque aquella joven en particular despertaba la curiosidad de Naruto.

Entre otras cosas.

 _-¿Famosa?_

La joven de cabellos rosados parece inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo, como si quisiese leerlo en un vistazo. El ojiazul desvía la mirada, sintiéndose calificado. Hasta que la chica mira a su alrededor y luego se acerca lo suficiente a él.

Naruto contiene la respiración, sin creerse la distancia que ella ha acortado.

 _-Famosa-_ Repite ella en voz muy baja. Él percibe su aliento a caramelo y menta. _-Hermosa, popular, como sea...¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchicha?_

Las ideas que embobaban a Naruto unos instantes atrás, chocan como vagones de tren descarrilados. La sangre que sentía colorearle el rostro le cae a los pies como agua fría. El nombre de Sasuke es lo último que espera oír en esos momentos, y recordarlo en la voz de Ino todo el tiempo que no estaba con él no le ayudan. Se irgue, retirándose del espacio que la chica utilizó para hablarle en voz baja.

 _-Si, lo conozco también._

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abren de sorpresa y júbilo, sin dar crédito a su buena suerte, se asegura mentalmente Naruto.

 _-Pues he pasado mucho que he intentado quedar en la misma escuela que él. Ahora que logré estar también en su clase, he escuchado que se la pasa el tiempo con una chica. Una tal…_

 _-...Ino Yamanaka-_ Finalizan ambos.

Naruto abre la boca nuevamente para hablar, pero la una tercera persona le gana la palabra.

 _-¿Qué es lo que necesitas,_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_ _?-_ El rubio reacciona tarde, pues los brazos de su amiga se envuelven en su cuello y él apenas tiene tiempo de sostenerse en pie para evitar que ambos caigan cuando el peso de ella le cae en la espalda de súbito. _-¿Verdad que no estás hablando mal de mí,_ _ **cariño**_ _?-_ El rostro de la chica se asoma por su hombro y luego desaparece, al igual que el peso en su cuerpo.

Naruto gira, enfadado por la interrupción de la otra chica. Pero entonces siente su estómago contraerse, conteniéndose.

 _-Idiota, ¿tardarás todo el día con tus ñoñas clases extra?-_ La risa de su amigo se mezcla con la ruidosa de Ino, mientras esta le golpea las costillas con el codo al otro.

Naruto sólo tiene que notar el destello en los ojos verdes de la pelirrosada cuando Sasuke aparece para saber que ella sabe perfectamente quién es él.

 _-¿Sa- sas-sa-?-_ Tartamudea casi hipnótica la ojiverde.

Sus amigos cortan la guasa y miran a la chica de ojos verdes como si apenas reparasen que hay alguien más.

El chico de ojos negros frunce el ceño.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?_

Naruto se ofende con el tono que su amigo le dirige a su nueva amiga, así que lo golpea en un nervio del brazo. Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada entonces.

 _-Ella es nueva en la escuela, estará en nuestro grupo este año-_ Finge una sonrisa y entonces los mira con intensidad, obligándolos a forzar una igual.

La ojiverde parece despabilarse de la dulce imagen de Sasuke al fin dirigiéndole unas palabras. Así que con las manos plancha su uniforme y se arregla el cabello en dos segundos.

 _-Mucho gusto-_ Estira la mano hacia el moreno, pero este cruza los brazos sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Sin devolver el saludo.

 _-Sasuke…-_ Comienza entre dientes Naruto, pero Ino se interpone entre sus amigos despreocupadamente.

La mira alzarse de puntillas y elevar el codo para recargarse en el hombro del Uchiha, mientras este escanea maleducadamente a la chica frente a ellos.

 _-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno._

Ino y Sasuke parpadean estoicamente.

 _-¿En serio tienes diecisiete?-_ Los ojos de la rubia se entrecierran. _-Pareces algo más… Vieja-_ Yamanaka y Uchiha asienten al tiempo. Concordando.

 _-La verdad, no. Tengo diecinueve-_ Las manos de la chica doblan la orilla de su blusa distraídamente. _-Me he cambiado un par de veces de escuela y… Perdí algunos años._

 _-¿Eres retrasada o algo así?-_ Pregunta el Uchiha y vuelve a asentir junto a Ino.

Naruto percibe la impresión y la indignación en el dulce rostro de la chica nueva. Da un paso al frente y nota al Uchiha erguirse retadoramente, notando la actitud del rubio.

Ino no puede mantenerse estirada y baja los talones, quedando unos centímetros debajo de la altura de Sakura. Entonces la ojiverde dirige la mano extendida a la rubia, con una sonrisa obviamente forzada.

Pero tampoco recibe respuesta.

El rubio no soporta más y decide terminar con la actitud de sus amigos. Aquella joven de verdad le gusta, y si su amigo la desprecia, él aprovecharía sin duda alguna. Así que toma por la cintura a Ino para acercarla a él, y luego le pasa el brazo por el cuello para él inclinarse un poco y juntar con brusquedad sus rostros.

 _-Ella es Ino. ¿Ves? Te dije que soy su versión masculina._

Los tres jóvenes parpadean, tratando de captar lo que Naruto dice. Hasta que Sakura parece procesar las palabras del chico al fin.

 _-Ohh… Es verdad-_ Concluye con gracia la pelirrosada. _-Ambos se parecen mucho._

De pronto la risa de Sasuke estalla en un tono apreciablemente burlón. Captando la atención de Sakura, quien lo admira maravillada. Naruto siente un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago y el aire se le escapa. Sus brazos y piernas pierden fuerza y la rubia se libera de su brazo. Él no la mira, pues sus ojos se clavan en el piso mientras intenta recuperar el oxígeno; pero sabe que también se ríe de él.

 _-Yo soy…_

 _-Sasuke, lo sé-_ El Uchiha la mira con desconfianza, pero voltea para cerciorarse de lo que su amigo quiere y Naruto suplica con la mirada.

 _-Muy bien-_ Comenta incómodo el ojinegro mientras pasa el brazo por el cuello de la rubia para arrastrarla a su paso mientras camina. Sakura parece molestarse, pero de inmediato los sigue. Sasuke señala a la rubia bajo su mentón y la aprieta para oírla quejarse _-Ella es Ino-_ La Yamanaka levanta ambas manos y hace una señal de amor y paz mientras golpea el brazo del moreno.

 _-También lo sabe-_ Añade Naruto en voz alta, mientras los alcanza.

El rostro de Sakura entonces se tiñe de un rojo intenso mientras frena en seco. Ino y Sasuke se detienen, curiosos de las palabras de Naruto. Pero la Haruno da media vuelva y camina contra Naruto, haciéndolo frenar y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás por inercia.

 _-¡Nadie te preguntó!-_ Y un coscorrón le hace dar vueltas la cabeza.

 _-Y por lo que veo… Ya conociste a Naruto-_ Termina divertido el Uchiha.

El rubio distingue la silueta de Sakura perderse entre las oleadas de compañeros que se hacen en las escaleras. Su corazón palpita con velocidad y su corazón da un brinco. No puede creer que al final, ni ser amigo de Ino o Sasuke lo hecho a perder, sino él mismo. Da un paso, intentando seguir el camino que la ojiverde ha tomado. Pero un suave amarre lo detiene por el brazo, frenándole. Mira detrás y los ojos azules de su amiga lo escrutan con incredulidad. Naruto se sacude pero en seguida su hombro es prensado, está vez con fuerza.

 _-Vamos, idiota-_ Escucha la voz aburrida de su amigo, mientras deja caer los brazos, derrotado. _-No necesitas una chiquilla así, nos tienes a nosotros._

 _Pero no._

Naruto no había hecho caso a sus amigos, ni ese ni otro día Al menos no en alguna decisión importante.

Y Sakura vaya que sería importante en su vida a partir de entonces.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡Gracias si han llegado hasta este punto! ¿Alguien notó que Sakura no se presentó con Naruto? Aunque fueron los primeros en conocerse...

La verdad señalo eso porque hasta ahora, que lo subo y lo _"reviso"_ me di cuenta de eso. No sé si estaba muy viajada o lo sigo estando, pero por favor díganme si encuentran fallas. Es como una segunda disculpa sobre lo mismo ¿Bien? La verdad es que aunque lo reviso, a veces creo que corrijo, pero entonces no me entiendo y tengo que dejarlo como estaba. Así que sólo intento hacerlo entendible.

Pues gracias de nuevo.

Saludos!


	4. La persona Errada

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Quisiera aclarar que he estado puliendo los capítulos por los molestos errores de ortografía con la que la escribí inicialmente. La verdad es que espero que no se me pasen, pero si alguien los nota ¡Por favor avíseme!

Gracias.

El capítulo con Lemon ha llegado, creo que es el único aviso que tengo que hacer esta vez. Así que la categoría será cambiada para proteger a los sensibles y los menores de escenas con contenido inapropiado.

 _O lo que sea_.

 **Cuando no es como debiera ser**

 **Cap. 4**

 _ **La persona errada**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _Verano 2015_

.

Aquella tarde al salir de clases; después de que Naruto la hubiera besado, Hinata lo esperó a la salida.

Kiba terminaba su entrenamiento; casi cuarenta minutos después, cuando la miró en mitad del pasillo de salida. Sola. Así que se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa para que pudiera contarle sobre su actual estado. Aunque en el corazón del chico aguardaba la esperanza de que ella no quisiese irse a su casa, sino a la de él.

Pero Hinata lo rechazó.

Y no sólo eso.

Ella se había apartado de su lado casi pavorosa, recordándole que no debían verlos juntos nuevamente. Aquello en verdad había irritado al Inuzuka y ambos comenzaron una discusión sobre la obsesión de Hinata con su profesor.

 _-¡Tú continuas obsesionado conmigo... Y aquí seguimos!_ \- Había dicho la chica antes de llevarse ambas manos a la boca con horror de lo que había dicho, completamente arrepentida. Él la miró herido y ella quiso arreglarlo _-Kiba lo..._

 _\- En verdad espero que te corresponda -_ Escupió furioso el chico antes de irse.

Hinata había querido darle alcance, detenerlo. Explicarle todo, platicar con su amigo como antes. Pero no quería moverse de ahí. No podía.

No aun.

O mejor dicho: _No con él._

La muchacha sabía que Naruto aun se encontraba en el colegio. Quizá en su oficina, ya que no lo había vuelto a ver después de su clase. Aun así estaba segura que tenía que salir en algún momento a encontrarse con ella.

Porque por eso la había besado... _¿Cierto?_

Su profesor; del que se enamoró a penas unos meses atrás, al que a penas y conoce. El hombre que había podido llegar a desplazar aquel amor adolescente que seguí sintiendo por su mejor amigo. Sí, él. Le había querido dar un mensaje, sin duda. Quizá varios. Anoche había sido sobre Kiba. O al menos sobre la forma en que ambos se trataban. Probablemente su profesor habría notado la peculiar amistad que había formado con el Inuzuka.

Internamente rogaba porque no.

El beso que él le había dado esa mañana aun no estaba claro para ella, pero sin duda era otro mensaje; y su cabeza rogaba porque significara que podría corresponderle.

 _Corresponder._

Pensó fríamente por un instante y casi entristeció al recordar lo que su profesor había dicho. Conectándolo en automático con su profesora de deportes. Pero aunque quiso mantenerse centrada para poder cavilar mejor la situación, la sensación que se producía en todo su cuerpo al pensarse correspondida por él la embargaba y la hacía flotar en una nube rosa. Con el pulso descontrolado.

Fuera lo que fuera, un beso era un muy buen empiezo.

 _Error._

Su espera rindió frutos casi de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida internamente por haberse deshecho de su amigo pronto, por horrible que aquello sonara.

La figura del hombre de sus sueños al fin se distinguía. A lo lejos, pero lo hacía. Allá al inicio del pasillo. Naruto salía enfadado, casi escupiendo fuego, discutiendo con la mano pegada al oído. La joven no tuvo tiempo de sentir emoción al verlo pues a su lado, sosteniendo el saco de su profesor, yacía una maestra. La misma que siempre le acompañaba.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo por un instante.

 _¿Aquella era su esposa?_

Cuando su profesor había dicho _Hombres Casados_ ella casi había explotado de vergüenza. En realidad eso no lo sabía. No había argolla en ninguno de los dedos de él. Ella misma se había sorprendido a sí misma buscando entre las manos de él con la mirada. Kiba le había ayudado también. Aquello le había dado a Hinata una sensación esperanzadora, haciéndola sentir patética en aquel momento por notarse aliviada. Sin embargo existía una profesora, aquella con la que salía acompañado ahora mismo, con la que el rubio era visto todo el tiempo.

Y ella _sí_ que tenía un anillo.

Aunque Kiba y ella habían teorizado al inicio que serían hermanos por el parecido, rápidamente se dieron por enterados que no era así. Corrían rumores de compañeros que los habían atrapado en circunstancias comprometedoras. _Rumores_. Se suponía. Y muy poco tiempo atrás habían concluido que quizá entonces vivían juntos.

O hasta que eran prometidos.

 _¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

Quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse. La vergüenza comenzaba a embargarle nuevamente y, aunque estuviera estúpidamente enamorada de él, no se sentía capaz de ser tan descarada para hablarle. Las piernas le temblaron al pensar en que aquella profesora siquiera la mirara, incapaces de ayudarla a escapar de ahí.

Pero no hizo falta.

Pronto la mujer rubia sacó su propio móvil. Naruto colgó al instante, visiblemente avergonzado por dejar a su acompañante de lado, pero ella pareció excusarse al entregarle el saco.

Y _besarlo._

Hinata tuvo una punzada en el pecho, pero se sosiega al darse cuenta que no es más que un roce. Que incluso el beso que él le había dado medio día antes había sido más íntimo que aquello. Aquel pensamiento la sonrojó con violencia al darse cuenta que se sentía orgullosa de aquello. Apenada intentó recriminarse interiormente.

La rubia profesora se desvió unos pasillos antes y él por fin puso atención al frente, chocando casi al instante con la mirada blanca de la Hyuga. Él la reconoció al instante, frunciendo el ceño unos pasos antes de llegar a ella.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

Hinata se encogió ligeramente por el tono de él. Dándose cuenta tardíamente que está de mal humor. Recordando que incluso ha discutido hace poco. Así que se disculpó intentando retirarse, arrepentida de haberlo esperado.

 _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Pero él la frenó por el brazo.

 _\- No me di cuenta de la hora -_ Susurró ella, cabizbaja.

Naruto la escrutó sin creerle. Aunque tampoco le importaba. Sabía que si aquella chiquilla estaba ahí debía estar buscando _algo_. O a _alguien_. El recuerdo del joven Inuzuka entrenando hasta tarde vino a su mente y, de alguna manera, no hizo más que incrementar la molestia que la discusión telefónica le había dejado.

Sin poder reprimirse la levantó en puntillas para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos, pero ella se rehusó.

Aquella muchachilla no había parado de coquetear con él desde que se había presentado como su profesor. Había cruzado la línea al declararle su amor y esa misma tarde la había pillado saliendo de casa de aquel mocoso. _¿Y ahora se hacía la tímida con él? ¿Por qué no le decía nada?_

 _-Tu novio, el amigo de tu hermana, debe seguir entrenando por allá -_ Terminó soltándola para señalar con el pulgar hacia algún lugar detrás de él.

Casi con desinterés continuó un par de metros su camino, hasta que la voz de ella le detuvo.

 _-N-no es m-mi novio._

Hinata no pudo verlo sonreír.

 _-¿Y él lo sabe?_

 _-No es mi novio-_ Repitió ella, casi con agallas.

 _-Bueno, tampoco es que eso me importe -_ La Hyuga quiso dar un paso hacia él, pero entonces lo miró girar sobre sus talones y volver hasta ella- _Mientras obtengamos lo mismo._

Y la besó.

El corazón de Hinata aleteó en su pecho con felicidad. Su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Naruto sobre los de ella. Aferrado a ella por si quisiese moverse.

 _¡¿Cómo querría moverse?!_ La muchacha no podía estar más complacida por estar en ese momento con él.

Aun si aquello no guardaba mucho sentido para ninguno de los dos.

El Uzumaki no había podido resistirse de besarle. Realmente no había tenido una razón para hacerlo, se decía ya con el sabor de la boca de ella. O tal vez sí. A él le parecía que Hinata podía hacerse pasar por una joven inocente y tierna con tanta facilidad que asustaba. Aún siendo mayor que ella. Tanto que a veces se sentía caer en su trampa y creerle.

Ya lo había hecho una vez días antes.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- Repitió forzándose a controlar aquel beso.

La muchacha le miró entre avergonzada y confundida un instante antes de responder lo primero que su agitada mente arroja

- _No lo sé._

Al instante la sangre de Naruto hirvió en sus venas. _¿Quería jugar con él?_

 _Pues si ella lo quería así._

La volvió a besar. Esta vez con urgencia, con desesperación. Sin dejarle respirar. Sus manos viajaron por la espalda y los glúteos de la Hyuga; ella intentó separarse de él por instinto, avergonzada. Pero le sujetó firme el brazo y la condujo de nuevo al inicio del corredor. Hinata casi tuvo que correr para estar a su paso.

Naruto abrió una puerta que ella no reconoció; pero entró a la habitación y luego la luz de esta se encendió, delatando una oficina.

La luz la cegó un instante, pero reconoció el rostro que yacía en algunos diplomas por aqui y por allá: _Uzumaki Naruto_. Quiso saber si los porta retratos que le daban la espalda tenían el rostro de él... _Con alguien_. Por doloroso que aquello le pudiese resultar.

 _-¿Qué esperas?_

La voz de él sonó molesta, pero no le dio tiempo a nada y la tomó por la cintura para hacerla virar hacia él. Hinata dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa cuando él la elevó lo suficiente para sentarla en el escritorio. El corazón de la chica dio un tremendo vuelco cuando su cerebro al fin captó lo que sucedía. Pero no pudo hacer nada pues Naruto volvió a dominarle con un feroz beso. Pronto las manos de él se deslizaban con una libertad asfixiante sobre su cuerpo. Primero por encima de la ropa. Cuando la mano del rubio se deslizó debajo de su falda escolar la Hyuga no pudo evitar tensarse. El reflejo de cerrar las piernas se vio interrumpido por la presencia de su profesor entre ellas. La sorpresa la sobrepasó cuando las manos de él le apretaron el trasero bajo la tela para juntar sus caderas. Entonces ella perdió la concentración de aquel beso.

 _-Un momento...-_ Sollozó quedito.

 _-¿Qué demonios Hinata...?-_ El rubio a penas se detuvo un poco sobre sus labios.

 _Vrrrrrrr Vrrrr_

En un instante la presencia de Naruto dejaba de estar sobre ella para acercarse al perchero y revolver todo hasta sacar su móvil. Hinata a penas supo que él ya no estaba entre sus piernas y se relajó. Suspirando de alivio.

 _-¿Hola?-_ Había contestado casi con anhelo, pero a penas se hizo perceptible la voz del otro lado de la línea su ánimo decayó notablemente _-Oh, ¿Qué sucede Ino?_

Hinata a penas oyó el nombre de su profesora y sintió entonces la cruda moral de lo que había estado por ocurrir. Sintiéndose completamente asqueada de sí misma. Se arregló el uniforme y abrió la puerta. Pero esta se cerró y Naruto apareció recargado sobre la madera. La Hyuga tuvo miedo por un momento e intentó llegar de nuevo a la perilla; pero su profesor la miró severo por un instante, sin quitar el móvil de su oído, y ella permaneció sin moverse más.

 _-No pasa nada, Ino. Ya te lo había dicho antes. Esto es por tí-_ Pronto la cara del rubio cambió para rodar los ojos con fastidio _\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Es por mí. Pero es porque me importas demasiado._

Hinata no puede contenerse más y gira el rostro, intentando no seguir escuchando.

Aunque es imposible y no se atreve a moverse.

 _-¿Qué hay con ella?... Vamos, Ino. No fastidies con ella. Hablo de tí y de mí -_ El profesor hizo una pausa y el corazón de Hinata pareció detenerse _\- Juro que lo voy a arreglar. Te lo juro-_ Y colgó. Entonces su mirada capturó la suya de nuevo _-Bueno-_ Comenzó casual _-Tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Qué esperabas realmente al hablarme sobre lo que sentías, si te ruborizas cada que te hablo?-_ Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, derramando sin darse cuenta las lágrimas que tanto le había costado aguantar. Naruto soltó una carcajada _-Somos pa-té-ti-cos, pequeña Hyuga._

La Hyuga no pudo procesar el cambio de actitud que su profesor y el tartamudeo la imposibilitó de expresar nada coherente mientras gimoteaba. Captando lo que su profesor sugería.

 _-Y-yo… Yo... Yo j-jam-más he… He..._

 _-¡Oh, vamos!-_ Naruto cubrió su boca con ambas manos al instante, reprimiéndo demasiado tarde aquella descortesía _-Hinata-_ Resopló intentando contener la sonrisa _\- No juegues conmigo, sé que tú y Kiba... No me molesta cuantas veces y, mientras esté en el pasado, no me interesa-_ Encogió los hombros tratando de restar importancia a sus propias palabras _-No me molesta-_ Repite, y luego continúa con tacto _-Pero sé que no eres virgen._

Las manos de ella suben para cubrirse el rostro, mientras Naruto la mira bastante divertido.

Seguía percibiendo cierta molestia en la boca del estómago, pero se había convencido de ignorarse a sí mismo. En verdad eso no le interesaba _¿Cierto?_ Es decir; sino había importado con su esposa, con ella era menos que interesante. Lo único que la imagen pudorosa de ella le provocaba era una ligera gracia. Casi volvía a parecerle inocente con ese sonrojo en las mejillas.

Aunque a él no lo engañaba. Ya no.

 _-¿D-de q-qué habla?_

 _-Oye, sé que lo somos. Pero ¿Podríamos fingir, al menos mientras no te esté impartiendo clase, que tú y yo no somos alumna y profesor?... ¿Por favor?_

Hinata intenta hablar de nuevo, pero Naruto volvió a sujetar su cintura para besarle.

Las manos masculinas se posaron en sus caderas, buscando el final de su falda otra vez para luego meter las manos. Hinata aspiraba entrecortadamente mientras él la aplastó entre la pared y su cuerpo, haciéndola soltar un gemido. La boca de él atrapó nuevamente la suya y la devoró. Ella gimió cuando la lengua grande y húmeda del rubio empujó la suya. La presión de las manos de él a lo largo de sus muslos se alternaba con suaves masajes en sus pechos bajo el uniforme. Como pudo, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello masculino. Naruto liberó su boca para dejarla respirar por fin, y con suaves mordiscos le recorrió los hombros y cuello.

La Hyuga sintió sus extremidades temblar. El rubio pareció notarlo también y bajó las manos para cerrarlas tras sus rodillas. Hinata se deslizó por la pared hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba otra vez cuando sus piernas quedaron bajo los fuertes brazos de Naruto. Ambos jadeaban en búsqueda de aire.

Hinata entonces sintió la conciencia volverle de a poco, desde la neblina de deseo en su cabeza.

Pero a Naruto _no_.

Las manos de él se movieron ágiles entre los vientres de ambos haciéndola vibrar nerviosa; y la Hyuga pronto sintió su ropa interior hacerse a un lado para sentir los dedos del rubio. Las yemas de él se pasearon curiosos, casi midiendo su intimidad. Palpándola.

Su corazón dió otro vuelco. En seguida sus mejillas ardieron, haciéndola esconder el rostro contra el pecho del rubio.

El Uzumaki pareció no darse cuenta de la tensión de ella y continuó mordisqueando la suave piel de su cuello, voraz. Aspirando con fuerza el aroma que percibe en la muchacha. A veces, deslizando a penas la lengua sobre sus hombros. Desesperado.

El sonido de un zipper le indicó a Hinata lo que vendría, pero ni siquiera pudo tensarse. Al menos no como su cuerpo quiso reaccionar al sentir la virilidad del rubio rozando su feminidad. Tenía las piernas tan abiertas; bien sostenidas bajo los brazos de Naruto, que ni siquiera la falta casi completa de humedad fue impedimento para ser completamente penetrada. Hinata pudo a reprimir un grito; pero el rubio continuó empujando hasta que ella sintió la piel de las piernas de él contra su trasero, y el grito al fin escapó de sus labios.

El Uzumaki gimió con éxtasis y sin dar tiempo repitió el movimiento con rapidez. Provocando nuevamente lastimosas punzadas.

La cabeza le dio mil vueltas por la velocidad con que su corazón palpitaba, pero no pudo más que gemir contra el pecho de él cuando no lo sintió detenerse. Algo escurrió por su ingle pero Hinata optó por intentar no hacer más ruido, enterada de qué era aquello. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y ella no supo exactamente si era dolor o intensidad lo que las provocaba. Jamás habÍa estado con nadie, pero le pareció notar que aquel grito que había dejado escapar había excitado más al rubio.

Quien se movía casi con furia dentro de ella. Extasiado.

Este deslizaba limitadamente las manos sobre ella, ocupando los brazos para seguir sosteniéndole las piernas. Aun así pudo sentir el deseo que desbordaba el Uzumaki al tocarla. Pudo escucharlo gruñir con deleite mientras seguía embistiéndola.

Aquello no le pudo parecer menos mágico.

Naruto gimió y jadeó con placer mientras continuaba y aumentaba su ritmo, con vigor. El dolor que la chica había sentido al inicio no pudo sosegarse en ningún momento, ardiendo cada vez más por el ímpetu del mayor. Hinata a penas podía creer que aquello ocurría.

Justo ahí, justo _así_.

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando buscó la boca de la chica y ella le respondió sin dudar. Centrada en ser capaz de poder corresponder con la misma pasión, y no en por qué él no la miraba.

Porque a pesar de todo, ella no quería arruinarlo.

Así que se aventuró a pasear sus manos con timidez por los hombros y la espalda de él. Pero el Uzumaki aceleraba cada vez más entre sus piernas, haciéndole enterrar las uñas en su camisa con fuerza, arañando ligeramente su piel. Al instante el rubio gimió con fuerza; luego sus manos le estrujaron el trasero para profundizar un poco más antes de salir deprisa de ella para terminar sobre su vientre, en medio de gemidos aun más fuertes.

De inmediato Hinata intentó volver a disfrazar los sollozos con gemidos, pero ni si quiera podía escucharse a sí misma aspirar. Naruto respiraba fuerte y profundo, intentando recuperarse con la frente sobre el hombro de ella.

 _-Rayos, Hinata-_ Jadeó el profesor _\- Eres magnífica._

Por un instante Hinata quiso sentirse complacida con aquello, pero eso no duró. Esas palabras no eran para describirla de manera hermosa.

Ella sencillamente lo había satisfecho.

La Hyuga entristeció. El rubio volvió a moverse para cerrar su zipper en un segundo y luego bajar sus piernas. Ambos sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

 _-No puedo llegar tarde a casa-_ Musitó a penas con voz la muchacha.

Naruto se hizo a un lado sin chistar.

Hinata tragó en seco el resto de lágrimas que se se habían acumulado en su garganta y dio un paso. Sintiéndose casi avergonzada física y emocionalmente. Casi podía sentirse desnuda. Dio un par de pasos más, intentando no mirar a su profesor. Pero entonces este cerró la mano sobre ella y la devolvió a la pared. La Hyuga rehuyó como pudo la mirada de él, pero una mano tosca le levantó el mentón para obligarla.

El Uzumaki parecía impresionado. Casi atónito.

 _\- No es cierto-_ Pareció decirse a sí mismo y luego, como un rayo, la culpa cruzó por sus ojos _\- Hinata, no es cierto._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Pero la voz de la chica salió quebrada y mejor se abstuvo de decir algo más.

 _\- Soy un maldito estúpido, de nuevo lo soy-_ Volvió a referirse a sí mismo y luego a ella, sacudiéndola por los hombros _\- Hinata ¿por qué no me lo...?_

La boca de Naruto quedó abierta pero no continuó. La Hyuga no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, pronto.

 _-Creo... Que esto no es lo que esperabas-_ Al fin concluye el rubio, cambiando nuevamente de humor _-Largo-_ Ella intenta moverse, pero él no lo permite de nuevo _-Tu falda-_ La Hyuga mira con terror su prenda, pero no logra ver nada inusual. Las llaves de él resuenan y pronto es él quien abre la puerta. Deteniéndose bajo el marco, sin voltear a mirarla _-Vamos yo te llevaré._

La muchacha quiso negarse, pero su profesor salió y ella quedó sola. Quiso meditar, aunque fuera un poco, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y su cuerpo dolía horrores. Limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y salió tras él.

Ya en el auto, Hinata no podía sentirse más arrepentida.

Su profesor no había si quiera volteado a mirarla desde que se había subido a su automóvil, más bien parecía ensimismado y molesto. Ella por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse pésimo. En primer lugar aquella sensación de haber sido desvirgada de aquella manera no podía salirse de su pecho. Parecía ahogarla. Tampoco podía atreverse a mirar a su profesor. Ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora.

 _-En serio lo lamento-_ Escuchó decir al Uzumaki antes de estacionarse en el mismo punto que una noche antes _-Hinata, mírame-_ Ella tembló y obedeció al momento. Él la observaba impasible - S _uelo ser muy idiota con las mujeres, como habrás notado. En verdad, no quise hacerte daño -_ Naruto le tomó por la nuca y volvió a besarla, esta vez ella pareció más tímida. Él lo entendió y la soltó. Entonces clavó la vista en el parabrisas _-Si tú lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a acusarme por abusar de tí-_ Hinata entonces lo miró boquiabierta, él le contestó con una sonrisa ladina- _Soy abogado. Sé lo que podrías hacer para que yo..._

 _-¡Por su puesto que no!_

La sorpresa de la decisión de la Hyuga fue igual para ambos, aunque Naruto pareció divertido. - _Así que tienes más voz, eh._

 _-L-lo lam-mento... Y-yo..._

 _-¡Deja de tartamudear, rayos!_

 _-L-lo si-siento-_ Gimoteó.

 _-¿Lo haces a propósito, cierto? Pareces aun más pequeña cuando lo haces... Hinata ya tengo demasiada culpa contigo. ¡Dame un respiro y deja de tartamudear!_

La Hyuga quiso hablar, pero decidió no hacerlo. No podía asegurar dejar de hablar de aquella manera, y no quería que su profesor volviera a su mal humor. Así que sólo asintió. Entonces él volvió a encender el auto y conducir rumbo a su casa.

Habían aparcado media calle ates de llegar a la enorme y lujosa casa de la chica. Ella desabrochó el cinturón cuando la voz de él la paralizó.

 _-Deseo volver a verte... Volver a estar contigo-_ El corazón de la muchacha revoloteó- _Pero no es tan fácil-_ La chica le miró a los ojos, intentando entender. Su cabeza era un lío y ahora mismo no sabía si a lo que él se refería era bueno o malo. Él le regresó una mirada intensa, interrogante. Anhelante _-Necesito que lo digas. Necesito que digas que tú **también** quieres volver a estar conmigo. Hinata si tú no me lo pides, no lo volveré a hacer más._

Dicho esto volvió a su papel de completa indiferencia. Hinata supo que debía bajar y lo hizo. Esta vez no miró hasta que él se fue. Entró en casa lo más silencioso que había podido para escabullirce hasta su alcoba.

 _-¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?-_ Hanabi se había topado con ella por accidente al salir de su habitación, pero la mayor intentó seguir de largo sin hacer caso - _Te estoy hablando, Hinata. Kiba llamó para preguntar si ya habías llegado. Odio que se preocupe así por tí y... -_ Hinata ya había logrado alcanzar el pomo de su puerta cuando Hanabi aspiró con fuerza expresando sorpresa. Cuando Hinata miró ya no había sorpresa en los ojos de su hermana menor, sino enfado - _¿Pero qué has estado haciendo?_

 _-¿De qué hablas? -_ Se defendió inmediatamente, con la culpa surcando su rostro.

 _-No te hagas la despistada ¿Ha sido con él? ¿Ha sido con Kiba? ¡Dímelo!_

Hinata no tuvo opción y cubrió la boca de su hermana para arrastrarla dentro de su cuarto

 _-Silencio-_ Suplicó con miedo _-Tienes que guardar silencio... Yo... yo..._

 _-¿Te acostaste con mi novio, hermana?_ \- Señaló de forma acusadora la parte trasera de su falda al notar la confusión de Hinata- _Está manchada, obviamente no estás en esos días... ¡Dime la verdad. hermana! ¿Fue con él? ¿Fue Kiba?_

 _-No-_ La voz amenazó con fallarle al sentirse casi descubierta con la verdad a medias que aquella pregunta encerraba. Sin embargo pudo mantenerse un poco más en aquella máscara y continuar con su hermanita _\- Jamás podría hacerte algo así, Hanabi-_ La menor la miró recelosa un instante, entonces Hinata continuó _-Conocí a alguien._

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

Verano 2003

 **.**

- _Yo los vi a los dos-_ Naruto se removió ansioso en su lugar lejos de su amiga. Ambos vestidos ya, sentados a los bordes opuestos de la cama de la chica- _En el auto de Sasuke. Yo los VI._

Los ojos de Ino se cerraron con dolor, sin querer seguir escuchando. _-No, no te creo._

 _-¿En serio?-_ Reprocha él, indignado- _¿Crees que podría bromear con algo así? ¿A ti?_

 _-Haz cambiado mucho por ella. Yo ya no estoy segura. No lo sé._

 _-Ino sigo siendo yo, tu mejor amigo. Jamás podría lastimarte con algo así. No a ti._

Entonces la chica se echó a llorar a sus brazos. _-Lo amo tanto. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?_ -Sollozó- _¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto?_

El rubio se detuvo a analizar aquellas preguntas por un instante, mientras su amiga se tranquilizaba. De pronto la imagen de Sakura y su mejor amigo en el asiento trasero de aquel auto ya no era lo más importante. Como si aquello no le doliera. Obviamente su conciencia gritó que sí, que en definitiva dolía. Sin embargo, había algo en el llanto y el rostro herido de su amiga, que le hacía sentirse furioso en vez de dolido.

Y las respuestas llegaron.

 _-Ellos no nos aman, **cariño**. Y tampoco nos hicieron nada. Al final ambos debimos ser valientes y confesar._

El rubio bajó la mirada, derrotado. Ino entonces pareció olvidar que lloraba, y con el rostro aun húmedo de lágrimas se acercó para besarlo. El Uzumaki intentó retroceder ante la sorpresa, pero ella tiró de su camisa por el cuello para evitarlo.

 _-Un momento-_ Susurro entre los labios de su amiga, intentando recuperar el control- _Ino, espera._

 _-Yo sí te amo, Naruto._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Eres mi mejor amigo y te amo. No me arrepiento de nada._

 _-Ino, espera. Debemos hablar de eso_ \- Pide con calma. Rodeando discretamente a su amiga con un brazo, anticipándose a que ella se aleje.

 _-Dije que no. No somos novios, Naruto. Lo que sucedió anoche...-_ Pero ninguno pudo sostener la mirada, rehuyendo la una de la otra, sonrojados- _Me alegra que lo que sucedió anoche fuese contigo y no con ese patán ¡De verdad! Pero es todo lo que te contaré sobre mi primera vez. ¿Lo entiendes? Te lo he dicho sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo. Pero ahora no quiero volver a hablar sobre el tema._

 _-Bien-_ Bufó el ojiazul, dejando de rodear a la chica para esculcar sus bolsillos _\- Pero entonces deberás escuchar esto por la misma razón._

 _-He dicho..._

 _-¡Cállate ya, mujer!-_ Entonces Naruto fingió exasperación y abrió una mano. La sortija recuperada de su madre brilló en su palma _-Lo encontré tirado a mitad de la calle anoche. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo piensas que habrá sucedido?_

 _-Naruto, eso perteneció a... Yo no puedo. Sabes que siempre ha sido demasiado para mí. De verdad no puedo. No después de... Lo de anoche._

 _-Sé bien a quien perteneció, Ino. Yo mismo te conté la historia. Y claro que puedes -_ Tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y le colocó la alianza _-También estoy seguro de que fue la mejor idea el dártela a tí. Al menos estoy seguro de que estaremos juntos por siempre._

Ino se abrazó a él con fuerza y Naruto le correspondió.

Aquel día, ya sin besos ni ningún otro trato que delatara un sólo momento de la noche anterior, pudieron llegar a la solución que marcaría varios años en su futuro:

Ino se decidió a no tomarse personal aquello, pues comprendió que Sasuke la miraba como amiga.

Pero Naruto al contrario, decidió que Sakura sería suya, hiciera falta lo que hiciera falta.

.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

¡Hola! Espero que Xrst esté leyendo esto, si es así: ¡Mil gracias! Tuviste muchísima razón. Eso me está ayudando mucho, aun me falta acomodar bien las fechas y eso, pero en cuanto queden los capítulos me regreso a modificar a los primeros. Continuaré puliendo y esperando que te guste como avanza la historia.

Nota para todos: ¡No me maten! No quise poner a Naruto de esa manera, pero de verdad que así ha quedado. Prometo intentar compensarlo de manera justa. :)

Saludos y buena vibra para todos.


	5. Sin claridad

**Cuando no es como debiera ser**

 **Cap. 5**

 _ **Sin claridad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Verano 2015_

 _ **.**_

Aquel maldito día Naruto estaba de un pésimo humor. Para variar.

Acababa de terminar de discutir por celular, de nuevo. Como cada maldito día y cada maldita hora. Su cabeza punzaba y dolía. Ese matrimonio estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Al menos el día laboral había terminado. Ahora podría pasar un rato sin nadie que le molestase. Aunque fuera sólo unos momentos.

- _¡Es un maldito abusivo!_

El profesor primero salía tranquilamente de su oficina, y al siguiente se encontraba de espaldas en la puerta de esta. Ni tiempo de reconocer nada más que un manchón aparcando su visión.

Pero Naruto esquivó.

La sangre aun estaba caliente en sus venas y su instinto le hizo mover los brazos más rápido de lo que su cerebro procesó a qué venía todo aquello. Forcejeó con un poco más de dificultad de la que pensaba en un incio, pero en cuestión de instantes sometió contra la pared a su agresor.

Reconociéndolo al momeno.

- _¿Kiba?_

El muchacho jadeaba y se retorcía para poder alcanzar a su mayor.

Todo el día anterior el Inuzuka había tratado de comunicarse con su amiga para saber sobre ella. Para disculparse. Kiba sabía que aquella actitud suya hacia la Hyuga sólo estaba haciendo que se distanciase de él. Temía mucho que algo pudiese ocurrirle sin que él estuviese presente para defenderla. Más ahora que ella parecía bastante retraída. Durante el día la había notado absorta y esquiva. Así que la había acorralado tras los salones antes de la última clase, obligándola a contarle qué sucedía.

Hinata había resistido todo lo que pudo, pero la presencia de su amigo tan cercana a ella la hace desbordar las emociones que acumulaba de un par de días al momento. Confiando en que su mejor amigo jamás cruzaría aquella linea de la confianza al contarle parte de lo sucedido. Sabiendo que podría guardarse detalles como la noticia de ya no ser virgen. Mas se equivocó.

Aunque lo pareció, Naruto no estaba sorprendido.

- _¡Quíteme las manos de encima!_

\- _Tranquilo, muchacho._

\- _¡Kiba!_

La voz de Hinata resonó por el pasillo. Naruto miró sobre su hombro y ella llegaba trotando.

\- _¡Dije que yo lo arreglaba, Hinata! ¡Déjame hacerlo!_

Naruto rió irónico.

\- _Vamos afuera_ \- Ordenó el profesor.

Acto seguido dobló el brazo del chico sobre su espalda y lo llevó a rastras hacia la salida. Hinata los siguió con las manos sobre el pecho. Angustiada.

- _¿Naruto?_

Una cuarta voz se escuchó antes de que pudieran salir al patio. Todos miraron a Ino atravezando aquel umbral rumbo a ellos.

- _Tranquila. Todo en orden._

El rubio siguió empujando al chico; forcejeando hasta abrir las puertas, sin hacer más caso de la ojiazul. Pero Hinata; que se había retrasado entorpecida por la presencia de su profesora, pudo darse cuenta de la clase de mirada que tenía sobre el Uzumaki.

Luego la miró a ella.

La muchacha bajó la vista inmediatamente y corrió para alcanzarlos.

Justo los visualizaba al final de la enorme barda del edificio, queriendo alcanzar la parte trasera de los salones. Kiba refunfuñaba y forcejeaba sin parar.

 _Riiiiiiin_

Pronto todos los alumnos se congregaron de todas direcciones. Llenándose de bullicio desde el patio hasta la salida.

La Hyuga llegó hasta ellos y Naruto dio un último empujón en la espalda al Inuzuka para alejarlo de él. Soltándolo al fin.

El muchacho giró para encararle. Inflando el pecho para retarle.

- _Debería avergonzarse ¿Como se atreve a meterse con adolescentes?_ \- Jadeaba el adolescente.

- _¡Kiba!_ \- La muchacha le miró con súplica.

Un tic se formó en el ojo de Naruto.

- _¿Qué rayos quieres arreglar tú, mocoso?_ \- Bufó molesto. De pronto la luz le llega a la cabeza- _Tú... ¿Le contaste?_ \- Los nervios le dibujaron al rubio una sonrisa. La Hyuga se cubrió el rostro apenada - _Entonces yo tenía razón. Ustedes dos son novios._

\- _¡No!_

- _Ella no es mi novia_ \- Interrumpe el muchacho.

El Uzumaki sonríe.

Ha comprendido un poco más sobre la relación de ambos. En vista de que Hinata no reparaba en dejar en claro que no había nada entre ellos; y de la forma en la que él parecía cabrearse por ella, Naruto pudo sentirse extrañamente relajado. El Inuzuka estaba enamorado perdidamente de su amiga.

Pero ella no.

 _Curioso._

Ahora tal vez hasta podría resultarle útil aquel chiquillo. Hinata se dejaba cuidar por él. Por su fiel amigo. Aunque no era nada agradable cuando también le ladraba a él, pero mientras mantuviera alejados a los demás le serviría.

 _¿Por eso era la Hyuga tan solitaria? ¿Su amigo se encargaba de eso?_

- _Pero no por decisión tuya_ \- Concluyó. Kiba se inundó de ira al notar que aquello no fue una interrogante _-Bien, parece que me retracto. Tú y ella pueden ser amigos... Si es que ella aun quiere que lo sean después de esto._

El muchacho le sostiene la mirada otro momento. Pero entonces la duda de sus palabras le obligan a mirar a Hinata, con miedo.

 _\- ¿Divirtiéndote con los alumnos,_ _ **cariño**_ _?_

Los tres dan un respingo cuando la voz de su profesora vuelve a la escena.

 _\- Se hace tarde, Ino. Vamos-_ El rubio pone una mano sobre la mujer, pero ella retira el brazo y se aleja de él. Acercándose a Hinata - _Dejemos que que el joven Kiba cabalgue en su blanco corsel y lleve a su..._ _ **Amiga**_ _._

- _Parece que hoy no podré esperar contigo, Naruto. Tengo que llevar a la pequeña Hyuga a su hogar ¿Cierto, chiquilla?_

La aludida no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad.

Mira hacia su profesor, intentando pedir ayuda. Pero él parece no tener ojos más que para Ino, interrogante. Ella no quería estar a solas con su esposa. O prometida. No importaba eso ahora. No quería estar con la mujer a quien Naruto sí amaba.

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Aunque en su mano no se veía aquella sortija.

Hinata tuvo que disimular una enorme expresión de sorpresa cuando reparó en aquello. La profesora de Deportes no traía puesto el anillo de siempre.

El corazón de la Hyuga revoloteó.

 _\- Debo insistir, profesora-_ Kiba se acercó con lentitud a su amiga. Midiendo la reacción de la chica - _Es la hermana de mi novia y soy yo quien siempre la lleva a..._

 _\- ¿Y no deberías llevar a tu novia?_

 _\- No-_ Responde el muchacho a la defensiva. _Al cuerno Hanabi_ \- _Ella sabe cuidarse sola._

El rubio entornó los ojos, entendiendo a la perfección la actitud de aquel mocoso.

 _\- Bien-_ Suspira la rubia - _Los llevaré a ambos. ¡Vamos!_

Y dicho esto tiró de ambos adolescentes para empezar a andar hacia el estacionamiento. Naruto quiso reprochar, pero Ino agitó las manos despreocupadamente para despedirse de él sin ponerle demasiada atención.

Hinata sentía el corazón latirle en los oidos.

Se aferró al brazo de su amigo cuando la profesora hizo sonar la alarma de su auto. Ambos la miraron agitar la mano risueña, invitándoles a entrar.

Los chicos entraron, abrocharon los cinturones y no dijeron una sola palabra en aquel auto. La rubia profesora puso el radio y tarareó sin un gramo de preocupación. La Hyuga temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras estrujaba con fuerza la mano de su amigo.

- _Tranquila_ \- Susurró él.

- _Llegamos, pequeña Hyuga. Joven Kiba, por favor aguarda aquí. Temo que voy a demorar un poco._

Los amigos compartieron una fugaz mirada mientras ella salía del auto y la puerta de ellos también sonaba.

Ninguno tuvo más tiempo.

La hermosa ojiazul caminaba con confianza por el adoquín que adornaba la residencia donde la muchacha vivía. Hinata salió a toda velocidad del automóvil; olvidándose por completo de Kiba, cuando la mujer toca por primera vez el timbre.

La adolescente llega tarde.

O eso piensa; pues la puerta es abierta por su padre, quien parece dispuesto a salir.

Hinata no puede más que gritar internamente por su mala suerte. Aun no entendía porque aquella profesora la llevaría hasta su casa.

Si quería dejar en claro que se alejara de su esposo

 _¿Por qué no hacerlo en otro lugar? ¿También quería exponerla con su familia?_

Ahora que lo miraba de aquella forma, tenía bastante lógica.

Pero no.

Antes de que Hiashi Hyuga lograra articular palabra alguna; aquella profesora había saludado, recitado un par de halagos sobre su hogar, presentado como maestra en la escuela de su hija y explicado que necesitaba la ayuda de la estudiante Estrella de la escuela: _Hinata._

La chiquilla no podía creérselo.

Entre apurado y un poco incrédulo, Hiashi la invita a pasar. Disculpándose al tiempo por tener que retirarse. La Hyuga no puede controlar los nervios y comienza nuevamente a temblar toda cuando quedan solas en casa.

Entonces aquella profesora pareció transformarse.

- _¡Tú!_ \- La escuchó gritar antes de zarandearla por los brazos - _¿Quién te viera, pequeña Hyuga? Al parecer las más serias sí son las más relajadas._

La muchacha; avergonada y con remordimiento, decide aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Así que no responde, ni si quera cuando su profesora parece querer herirla.

 _\- ¿Sabes que es casado? ¿Lo sabes?-_ Hinata bajó la mirada - _Por su puesto que lo sabes_ \- Escupió colérica la rubia.

Luego la soltó.

El rostro de la adolescente se cubría poco a poco de silenciosas lágrimas.

Ino lo notó y su ira pareció aplacarse unos cuantos grados.

 _¿En serio esa niña retraída y sin chiste era de quien hablaba Naruto? ¿Ella era quien salvaría su relación?_

 _¿O por ella la cambiaría?_

- _L-lo siento_ \- Sollozó la chica cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Hiperventilando sobre sus palmas.

\- _Basta, Hinata_ \- Ordenó la mayor- _Deja de actuar como una niña._

Hinata asintió, silenciando su llanto.

\- _Bien. Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres de Naruto?_

La muchacha abre la boca por la sorpresa, pero logra dominarse un poco y la cierra de inmediato. Jamás pensó que podría hallarse en una situación como aquella.

 _Jamás._

La profesora la ronda un instante y luego se toma la libertad de dejarse caer en uno de los enormes sillones.

 _-¿Y?_ _¿No dirás nada?_ \- Continúa la ojiazul al aire, como si Hinata se hallase frente a ella. Entonces corre, sin proponérselo del todo, y toma asiento frente a ella _\- Te diré qué. ¡Yo adivinaré!_

La pobre chica tragó saliva con dificultad.

- _P-profesor-ra..._

 _\- Cht cht cht_ \- Niega con el índice y luego acaricia un poco su cabello. Como si se relajase- _Bien, pequeña Hyuga ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Dinero?_

- _¡No!_ \- Tiembla la ojiblanco.

- _¿Favores en la escuela? ¿Sexo? ¿Experiencia?_

Los colores suben de súbito al rostro de la muchacha y sus ojos vuelven a humecerse.

- _Vamos, Hinata_ \- Comienza la mayor con tono autoritario - _A mí no me puedes engañar. Ha quedado muy claro que no eres la inocente y virginal ninfa que todo el mundo cree que eres. Esas chicas no se entregan así como así. ¡Y **menos** a hombres casados!_

La pequeña Hyuga no ha logrado contener más los sollozos y esconde el rostro con sus brazos. Avergonzada.

 _-N-no era m-mi int-tención._

Pero la carcajada de la rubia la hace sollozar con más ímpetu.

- _¡Ay, niña! ¿No era tu intención estar a solas con tu profesor? ¿En serio?_

Ino tenía un punto.

\- _L-lo lamento... En se-serio... L-lo sient-to t-tan..._

- _Ahórratelo, pequeña Hyuga-_ La mayor se incorpora de la nada, haciendo respingar a la chica- _Sólo debía advertirte._

- _¿S-sobre q-qué?_

La profesora casi alcanzaba la puerta, pero entonces da media vuelta para mirarla con molestia.

- _Sobre lo mucho que te dañaré si lo lastimas._

Y salió de ahí.

 _¿Lastimarlo? ¿Ella a él?_

Él mismo se había ofrecido a ayudarla si no quería continuar con él, o incluso si se había sentido forzada a estarlo. Él era el que estaba casado, quien le llevaba años de diferencia y quien la trataba a su antojo. _¿Cómo rayos le lastimaría?_ Hinata dudaba tener armas suficientes para hacerle algún tipo de daño.

 _Genial._

Había pasado toda esa noche en vela. Pensando en lo que su profesor había dicho.

 _Él quería volver a estar con ella._

Pero su profesora de Deportes tenía toda la razón.

 _¿Que esperaba ella de Naruto realmente? ¿Qué quería de él?_

Obviamente lo normal. Una relación. Una más madura que la que había tenido con su mejor amigo. El único novio que ha tenido. Pero él ni si quiera podía ser llamado su novio. No podían salir o charlar. Ni si quiera se conocían lo suficiente para sostener una conversación.

 _¡Dios, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso con él?!_

Así de rápido. Así de _fácil_.

Y ahora tenía a su esposa a las puertas de su hogar.

Sin duda toda aquella situación estaba muy alejada de lo que ella pensaba cuando se había atrevido a confesarse. Sin embargo, aun envuelta en lágrimas y humillación. Aun con el peligro de que su padre se enterase. Ella no deseaba dejar de ver a Naruto.

En realidad estaba enamorada de él.

El día que ella lo había mirado entrar a su aula había sentido su corazón vibrar como nunca antes. Se había embobado tanto en su imagen que él la había mirado fijamente un par de veces. Tal vez incómodo. Pero ella simplemente no había podido dejar de admirarle embelesada. No desde ese momento.

Hinata corrió a su habitación en busca de refugio.

 _Dolía._

Todo a su alrededor dolía. Punzaba. La actitud cambiante, posesiva, desinteresada y acusadora que Naruto tenía siempre con ella. La forma en la que él dedujo que ella sería una chica fácil. La maldita confusión de sus acciones y sus palabras.

 _¿Deseaba volver a verla? ¿Para qué?_

Pero la conciencia de Hinata le gritó la respuesta y eso arreció su llanto.

Ellos jamás habían entablado alguna conversación, ni compartido algún recuerdo o situación. Ni si quiera tenían amigos en común.

 _¿Para qué otra cosa querría volver a verla entonces?_

También quedaba en el aire la plática de su profesora. Ella no había ido a alejarla de Naruto. Si no a advertirle que lo tratara bien. _¿No era así? ¿O había entendido mal?_

 _¡¿Se volvía loca, a caso?!_

Por esa noche, Hinata lloró un poco más. Incapaz de decidirse. Sabía qué decía hacer. Lo tenía todo pensado. Sin embargo, no podría. Estaba consciente de la locura en la que se estaba metiendo. O que ya estaba metida. Pero no podía ni si quiera imaginarse rechazándolo. Declinando su oferta de volver a verla.

Fuera para lo que fuese.

Pero tres días transcurrieron desde el encuentro que había tenido Hinata con su profesor, en los que no pudo ser capaz de enfrentarlo y decidir.

Los mismos tres días que había faltado a clases.

Su padre no ponía el menor interés en ella. Pero si llamaban del colegio, que probablemente sucedería en cualquier momento, su inasistencia entonces si podría traerle problemas.

La mayor de las Hyuga tampoco había contestado las llamadas que su amigo le hacía cada noche y cada mañana al celular. La vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que había dejado que ella había dejado de pasara... _¡Sencillamente era demasiada!_ No podía lidiar con ella.

Además estaba claro que tampoco podría contarle a su mejor amigo sobre lo que había sucedido con su profesora. Había demostrado que no podía confiarle aquel tipo de cosas.

 _¿Cómo podría volver a la escuela? ¿A mirarle durante toda una hora? ¿Cómo iba siquiera a mirar a Kiba? ¿A su profesor?_

 _¡¿A su esposa?!_

Hinata pensaba en aquello y le daban unas ganas tremendas de encerrarse por siempre en su habitación hasta ser anciana y morir. No cree que será capaz algún día de volver a su escuela.

Por suerte, la actitud de su hermana había cambiado de manera peculiar.

Ahora parecía bastante dispuesta a ayudarla. A mentir por ella. Inclusive su hermanita había sido capaz de ser tan amable y traerle sus tareas a escondidas de su padre. Quién a penas y notaba cuando una u otra entraba o salía de su casa.

Estaba segura que aquel cambio se produjo en cuanto Hanabi creyó que su hermana tenía novio.

 _Ojalá lo fuera_

Pero entonces, exactamente tres días después de que ella no había aparecido por su salón de clases. Kiba decidió ir a buscarla.

Su padre no estaba, como cada día por la mañana. Así que; cuando el timbre de casa sonó, sintió la libertad de bajar al vestíbulo para mirar por la mirilla.

La sangre se le le heló.

Kiba esperaba impaciente y visiblemente molesto al otro lado de la puerta. No tiene tiempo de esperar más porque el chico comienza a golpear la puerta con el puño. Obviamente preocupado.

La Hyuga espera un par de segundos, con la esperanza de que el se detendrá.

Pero no lo hace. Así que abre.

- _¡Rayos, Hinata! ¡Estás bien!_

La cara del Inuzuka denotaba alivio y ella se siente terrible. No planeaba preocupar a su amigo.

Éll la abraza con fuerza, apretándola con gusto. Los colores suben a su rostro al sentirse estrujada. No puede evitar sentirse azorada por el contacto del muchacho, a pesar de no ser ni por asomo el más íntimo que han tenido.

- _Deberías de estar en clase._

- _Y tú contigo ¿Por qué no estamos allá?_

El muchacho se separa de ella para sonreirle, pero Hinata rehuye su mirada.

- _¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Pero la chica suelta el llanto.

\- _Si_ \- Solloza fingiendo una sonrisa. Sin mirarle.

\- _Hinata ¿Qué pasó? Por favor , háblame. No me asustes ¿Que sucede?_

Mas Hinata no pudo. La Hyuga no quiso hablar de absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido con su profesora días antes.

El muchacho no pasó por alto el hecho de que no trajera a colación nada. Ni si quiera un reclamo para él. Cuánto se arrepentía por no haberla acompañado a pesar de las negativas de la docente. Sin embargo; decidió guardarse todas sus preguntas junto a su preocupación, y ofrecerle apoyo de la manera en que ella necesitase.

Pero aunque la muchacha lloró un par de veces más y estaba llena de presión. No ocurrió nada entre ellos.

El Inuzuka percibió de inmediato la tensión de ella con su cercanía. Así que mantuvo la distancia todo lo que su voluntad le permitía.

 _\- Debo irme. Tu padre puede volver en cualquier momento._

La Hyuga frunció el ceño, desilusionada.

\- _Tardará._

- _¿Y si no? Valoro mucho mi vida, Hinata._

Ambos rieron y Kiba al fin sintió alivio. No quería dejarla.

Aun así el adolescente se despidió con un gesto de mano. Un poco frustrado por el alejamiento de ella. Hinata le sonrió y él se fué.

Casi suspira de alivio.

Entonces la puerta se traba antes de cerrar por completo. Hinata sonríe ante la imagen mental de un Kiba olvidando algo.

 _\- Con que tu padre tardará ¿Eh? -_ La voz de Naruto le dio escalofríos y la sonrisa se congela en su rostro - _¿Para qué necesita saberlo el mocoso?_

La muchacha suelta la puerta como si le quemase. Entonces Naruto la abre más para poder pasar. Hinata logra ver a su amigo y a su profesora en el automóvil del rubio. Pero no alcanza a comprender qué sucede y Naruto cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Ella da un paso hacia atrás.

Él lo nota y levanta una ceja.

 _\- ¿Huyes de mí pero querías que él se quedara más tiempo?_

La Hyuga enrojece, pero vuelve a retroceder.

 _\- Él es m-mi am-migo._

 _\- Si, lo sé. Al menos eso es verdad ¿No?_ \- Hinata no supo a que se refería. El rubio avanzó sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y cerró las manos en sus brazos - _¿No decías estar enamorada de mí?_ \- Ella asiente temerosa - _¡¿Y dónde demonios te habías metido?!_

Luego la suelta con brusquedad y retrocede un paso al darse cuenta de su creciente molestia.

 _\- No pod-día -_ Responde la Hyuga en un hilo de voz.

 _\- ¿No podías?_ \- Repite enfadado - _¿Qué no podías? ¿Darme una simple respuesta? Te dije que no volvería a estar contigo hasta que tú me lo pidieras. No te voy a lastimar, maldita sea._

 _\- ¡Naruto! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Dijiste un momento,_ _ **cariño**_ _!_

Hinata respinga al escuchar a su profesora a las afueras de su hogar.

 _¿Por qué la había traído? ¿Cómo hacía eso?_

 _\- Mi respuesta, Hinata-_ Ordenó el mayor.

La muchacha lo miró mover las manos, impaciente. Respirando con fuerza.

 _\- Y-yo... Y-yo no l-lo... -_ Pero Naruto vuelve a acercarse y ella se encoge. Esta vez él le toma del mentón para besarla - _Sí_ \- Murmura ella sin aire.

 _-¿Cómo dijiste?_ \- Pregunta él sobre sus labios. Más relajado y casi divertido _\- No escuché._

 _\- Si -_ Gimió la chica cuando él se separó - _Quiero volver a estar con..._ _ **tigo**_ _._

Naruto sonrió. Triunfante. Y después desapareció por la puerta para dejarla al fin sola.

 _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con todo el mundo?_

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

Invierno 2009

 **.**

 _-¡Brindemozz por la amizztad!_

 _-¡Brindemozz!_

Ino y Naruto reían a rienda suelta en el fondo de aquel bar de mala muerte. Ambos resaltaban de entre la inmundicia del lugar vestidos de etiqueta. Al rubio ya se le habían subido los colores al rostro. Ino parecía un poco más sobria aun. Aunque no por mucho.

Los hombres a su alrededor les miraban con gracia o con desprecio, dependiendo que tan rudo fuera el que los viera.

- _¡Ahora brindemozz porque lozz malditozz hombrezz dezzaparezzcan!_ \- Canturreó la muchacha.

- _¡Zzí! ¡Que todozz ellozz dezz... Oye!_

La rubia cubre sus labios para burlarse y luego vuelve a rellenar su vaso y el de su amigo. La jarra de cerveza se tambalea y Naruto le quita todo de las manos para terminar de hacerlo él mismo.

 _\- ¡Admítelo! Todozz zzon unozz canashazz_ \- Fingió seriedad y luego explotó en carcajadas. - _¡Empezzando por tí, **cariño**!_

Naruto quiso continuar riendo. Pero se siente tan mareado que no está seguro si lo que ha dicho su amigo es real o se lo ha imaginado.

- _¿Cómo dizzez?_

 _\- Que erezz un maldito._

El Uzumaki frunce el ceño

\- _¡¿Shoo?! ¡Pero no zzoy yo quien ezztá con la novia ahora!_

El enfado repentino de su amigo hace que la Yamanaka vuelve a reír.

 _\- ¡¿Lo vezz?! -_ Acusa divertida - _Erez un egoízta. Todoz hacemoz lo que **tú** quierezz y nada te zatizfazze. Ez igual a la noche del baile... Zólo que **esto** ez peor._

El rubio frunce aun más fuerte el ceño.

Pero no replica. Sabe que ella tiene razón. Todo ha sido idea y culpa suya. _Todo_. No podía reclamarles por estar dispuestos a querer ayudarle. Incluso en los más absurdos y disparatados planes del ojiazul.

 _-Zierra la boca-_ Refunfuña empinándose el tarro.

 _\- Te amo-_ Soltó de pronto la chica. Que de un momento a otro había dejado de mirarle con gracia.

Ahora parecía triste.

 _\- Lo zzé -_ Arrastra el rubio- _Yo también te amo. Lo zabezz._

 _\- Él también lo hazzía_ \- Completa en un susurro la chica antes de volver a beber.

 _\- Lo dudo -_ Escupe con rabia _\- Él debe eztar dizzfrutándolo. Ezz lo que él hazze ¿No? Zólo acepta lo que le dan._

 _\- EZzo lo aprendizZte bien ¿Verdad?_

Pero Naruto no respondió.

 _¡Por su puesto que aprendía bien!_

No podía permitirse confiar más. No en él. Y quizá no en nadie más.

Nadie que no fuese Ino.

 _\- ¿Pudimos zer novioz?_ \- Se pregunta en voz alta la chica.

 _\- No_ \- Sentencia el rubio- _Te amo demazziado para echarlo a perder azzí._

 _\- ¿Vézz cómo erez el peor?_

La chica volvió a llenar su tarro y a pedir más cerveza. Naruto no supo como interpretar aquello que su amiga quería decirle. Ni si quiera estaba seguro si había un trasfondo o lo que decía era todo lo que quería que él supiera. Supuso que podría preguntarle a la chica, tal vez cuando ambos estuviesen un poco más sobrios.

Ya no le gustaba para nada aquella Ino.

 _-Será mejor irnos._

Y como la rubia había aclarado anteriormente. Hizo lo que él ordenó.

Cuando ambos entraron al automóvil el silencio reinó por unos segundos. Hasta que la mente ebria de ella la hizo reír. Era estúpido sentirse incómodos al estar solos.

Él la miró con extrañeza.

 _\- ¿Hoy la pazarázz conmigo?_ \- Pregunta la ojiazul mordiéndose el labio.

Él lo piensa un momento.

 _¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no se trataba de eso? ¿De no despreciar lo que se ofrecía?_

 _\- ¿Tú quierezz que pazze la noche contigo?_

Pero no obtiene palabras como respuesta.

Sino un beso.

Luego ella susurra en su boca- _Lo que zzea porque no eztéz zólo, cariño._

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Gracias por pasar a leer!

Intento no atrasarme mucho para que esté fresca.

Saludos!

¡Pan de azúcar para todos!


End file.
